You saved me, I'll save you
by AnimesHopeAndLove
Summary: He saved her from her crazed brother. He got her to join the guild. And with each passing day, they fall in love with each other a little more. But what happens when her brother suddenly decides to attack the guild? Taya is ready to do anything to protect Natsu and all her friends from her brother. Natsu X OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So I decided to post this fan fiction a little earlier than expected. Why? Because Halloween is, like right aroimd the corner and I want to make a special chapter for that occasion. Well here's my OC. Her name's Taya. She wears a white tank top with a dark jacket and blue baggy pants. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes. That is all you have to know. The rest you'll discover it in the story. Also, I am working on a K project fan fiction so the updates will be kind of slow. It should be out after I'm done with this Fairy Tail one. Well enough. I'll let you guys enjoy this.

OoOoO

She breathed heavily. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight much longer anymore. Her brother was sure to win this.

"Come on Taya-chan, be a good girl and stop resisting," Riyu said, a smug grin dancing on his lips.

"N-Never," she replied as she wiped some blood off the corner of her lips.

"I-I came this far, and I-I'm not going to give in to you, R-Riyu-san," she stuttered, closing her eyes and concentrating on the last bit of energy left in her. She had to defeat him. Going back to that dark cell wasn't on her to-do list.

"As you wish."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, amused, thinking she was way too weak to do a single move. And he was wrong.

"Dark Heaven's Swirling Winds!"

A black colored cloud appeared on top of her head, slowly spinning around until strong winds blew. It was as if they were in the middle of a huge storm.

"Shit!", Riyu cursed, getting in a defensive stance.

"Red Devil's Unbreakable Shield!"

A red shield formed in his palms, extending around him. Taya ran out of energy. Her vision was blurry. Riyu laughed maniacally, getting ready to finish her off.

"Roar Of The Fire Dragon!"

A huge wave of golden flames were suddenly heading his way. Riyu put his shield in front of him once more, wondering who the hell was the idiot that dared interrupt him. But it didn't protect him.

Instead, he was catapulted through the forest until his back violently hit a rock. He sat there, unable to move, cursing himself for letting his guard down so easily.

The only thing Taya remembered before fainting was two strong arms catching her as she collapsed. Then, everything was black.

OoOoO

Her eyes snapped open, taking in her surroundings. She was in a large room, lying on a bed. At her right, there was a night table with a glass of water. At her left, there was a chair in which was sitting a guy and a blue flying cat. The guy had salmon colored hair, a white scarf tied around his neck and... Squinty eyes. The blue cat was now resting on his head.

"Where am I?", Taya asked, sitting up and immediately regretted it as pain shot through her body. But she ignored it, staring at the young man next to her.

"Well I saw you fighting a certain Riyu-san and I decided to help you. Then you fainted. I caught you and carried you here. Then Wendy healed you and... You probably know the rest."

"May I ask who Wendy is?", she asked as politely as she could.

"R-Right here!"

They turned their heads towards the door where a young girl with long blue hair was standing. She wore green shorts along with a blue shirt. Next to her was another cat, white this time, dressed in a cute pink bow-decorated dress.

"Nice to meet you Wendy and...?"

"Natsu. This is Happy," he pointed at the cat resting on his head.

"That's me alright!", Happy exclaimed, raising his paw.

"I'm Carla," the white cat introduced herself.

Taya smiled slightly. Maybe she was in safe hands. For now, it might be alright to stay here. She grabbed the glass of water and drank the refreshing liquid.

"Master Makarov asked me to inform you he'll be here shortly with Lucy-san, Gray-san and Erza-san," Wendy said, now holding on to the door as if her life depended on it.

"Well I guess you should rest... What's your name?"

"Taya."

"Right. Well you should be resting Taya-chan," Natsu said, standing up and heading out.

"Gramps isn't a normal guy. You're going to need your energy to stand him," he added, grinning and scratching the back of his head.

Taya returned the grin, and laid back on the bed, closing her eyes and instantly drifting off to dreamland. Dang she was more tired than she thought she was.

OoOoO

When Taya woke up (again), she noticed her room was suddenly crowded. Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy were the only ones she recognized. The rest, she could only describe them. A blonde girl, a scarlet haired woman, a dark haired guy without a shirt and a small man with white hair on the sides of his head, the top being bald.

"Heyo!" shouted the man causing her to jump a little.

He chuckled while the others sighed.

"Master, let's just get straight to the point," the scarlet haired woman said.

"Alright."

Remembering Wendy's words, she automatically labeled him as Master Makarov. She'd learn the name of the others later, if she ever had time to. And the scarlet haired woman seemed so familiar...

"So, Taya-chan..."

Master Makarov's face was all of a sudden serious. Said girl was startled, for she had never seen anyone change emotions so fast and so easily. Except for Riyu. But that was out of the concept right now.

"Would you please present yourself to us."

She shifted and bit her nails nervously. She didn't really want to tell them who she was. She's heard that Mages like her have ended up in bad hands. Which would have happened to her if she had not fought her brother with all her might, or been saved by Natsu, or even been taken here to be healed. So she decided she owed them some explanations.

"Well... You all already know my name. I'm 18. I come from a far away village. I moved in Magnolia a few months ago with my brother, Riyu. However, we weren't totally at peace. Our parents, which we had ran away from, kept posting requests for people to look for us. Soon, a few guilds, and evil mages were at our tails. It became harder and harder to keep our identities a secret. In the end, my brother turned crazy. He was not only angry at our parents, but also angry that I was more powerful than he was. And he became determined to steal that from me. He's the one I fought, back in the forest. For the rest, I only remember fainting then waking up here."

Master Makarov nodded, listening to every single words. Once she was done, he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"And you are a...?" he asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"What are those 'powers' of yours?"

Taya squeezed the blanket so hard her knuckles turned white. Well, what did she have to lose?

"I-I'm a Color Mage."

"I've read about those kind of Mages!" the blonde girl shouted.

"What do you know about them, Lucy?" Master Makarov demanded.

There we go. The blonde girl was named Lucy.

"They can do about anything as long as they say a color. They are one of the most researched and feared Mages in history. So powerful only one of them could destroy an entire guild," Lucy said.

"That is correct."

"But I don't get it..."

"What is it, Gray?"

Two names, one more to go.

"Why would your brother want your powers when the two of you clearly have the same abilities?"

"We don't really have the same abilities. Mine are a bit more developed than his, because I am the youngest," Taya said.

"Well Taya-chan. It seems you'll be staying here with us for a while. At least, until it's okay for you to leave," Master Makarov said.

"B-But what if I c-cause you trouble-"

"Trouble? Are you kidding? You're joining this family no matter what. Gramps is our father, we are his kids. We take care of each other, no matter what. Whoever tries to hurt one of us will pay it with his or her own life. Whoever says bullshit about us can go kiss dirt. We stick together, and we're always there for each other. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail member. And you are officially one," Natsu said.

Taya squeezed the blanket even harder, her head dropped, her bangs covering her eyes. Years. It has been years ever since she felt this loved. She had friends, a family, and they all turned against her. Yet, here she was. Those people were who you'd call a real family. A tear rolled down her cheek, and onto her hands it fell.

"Y-You're too kind..." was all she managed to say.

"Erza, please take her to Fairy Hills. We'll introduce her to the rest of the guild tomorrow. And make sure she gets her mark."

Erza. Titania. She's heard about her so much, it was hard to believe she was facing the Titania. Erza gently helped Taya up, all the way down the hall, where Mirajane, who happened to be looking for Master Makarov, stamped the Fairy Tail insignia on her left shoulder. Then, it was a long walk to Fairy Hills. Erza would occasionally tell Taya she was now in good hands and that everything would be alright.

Once they reached the huge girl dormitory, the scarlet haired woman took the young girl to one of the empty rooms and left without a word.

Now alone, Taya sighed. A small smile made it's way on her thin, naturally pink lips. This, was going to be her new home. That's when she noticed a small piece of paper in her pants pocket. She unfolded it and read.

'Hello newbie! I hope we get to know each other and occasionally go on missions together. You'll see, you're going to enjoy Fairy Tail. I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Aye!

Natsu and Happy.'

Her smile only widened. She definitely felt like she was going to enjoy being here.

*On Riyu's side*

Riyu let out a groan of frustration. How come he lost to his own little sister? That was just unacceptable.

"Calm down, Riyu," Anna, a platinum blonde haired woman, with glasses and a serious face, told him.

"You will find her and make her pay," Schmitt, a mildly muscular and handsome man with brown hair and an almost arrogant constant grin, added.

Riyu stared at his teammates before a very creepy (and may I add perverted) smile made its way onto his lips.

"Oh yes, I'm going to make her pay in the most horrible ways you could think of."

He laughed, and laughed, until he had enough. Schmitt and Anna shivered. They were starting to get a bad feeling about this. Riyu was very scary, and totally insane. Should they be betraying Taya? After all, she was the only friend they ever had. The one girl that dared walk up to them on that very first day of school, and ask them if they wanted to play.

OoOoO

And done! Ermergurd this took me so much time to write, but I'm finally done! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review if you loved the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be up soon. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So chapter 2 is finally done. It took me some thinking but I made it, alive. Well in this chapter, as you guessed, Taya will be introduced to the guild. But first, she's going to meet... Someone. A girl. With blue hair. Well read on and enjoy!

OoOoO

Sunlight was pouring through the window. The birds were singing their morning song. It was all so peaceful. Taya woke up, rubbing her eyes. She noticed two large bags next to her bed. Carefully, she checked them. They were full of clothes of all kind. On her night table there was a letter. She picked it up and read:

'Good morning Taya-chan. I hope you like the clothes I bought you. When you're ready, you can go ahead and call for Levy. She'll introduce you to the guild members. If anyone causes you trouble, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Wendy will take care of them. I went on a request. I'll be back in a few days.

Erza.'

Taya put the letter aside and focused on the so unfamiliar name. Levy. Who was she? Well she was about to meet her, so why hurt her brain with unnecessary questions. She grabbed blue ripped jeans along with a white sweater and dressed up. She tied her hair in a long braid then opened the door and tip toed in the hallways. Why? She didn't know. She just felt like if she made too much noise, somebody will jump out of somewhere and attack her.

"Hi there!"

Taya sharply turned around to look at who had greeted her. It was a petite girl with short blue hair, spectacles and orange clothes. She was holding a book in one hand, and a pen in the other.

"Hi," she replied.

"Are you Taya?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh great!" Levy clapped her hands together, dropping her stuff in the process. She hurriedly picked them up. "I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you. Erza-san asked me to introduce you to everyone. Let's go!"

Taya didn't have time to reply as Levy shove her belongings in her bag, threw it over her shoulder, grabbed her hand and started running. Levy ran all the way to the guild, where she stopped in front of the doors. Clearing her throat, she shouted loud and clear:

"Good morning everyone! This is Taya-chan, our newest member, and also, our first Color Mage. I expect you to treat her as if she has been here forever!"

Taya froze as every pair of eyes was on her. She didn't like attention. Never did, and never will. She shifted uncomfortably. Levy, sensing this, added:

"She's also... Very shy."

The hole guild burst out laughing before going back to whatever they were doing. Taya let out a relieved sigh and gave Levy a small smile as a way to say thank you. She was then taken to the bar where Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were sitting. She plopped herself on one of the seats, hiding her head in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

She slightly turned her head around to be met with a pair of chocolate colored orbs.

"Not really. It's my first day and already I feel like I should leave."

"You'll get used to it," Lucy reassured her.

"I felt this way on my first day too. But guess what? I'm still here. I didn't give up."

Taya thought about that sentence. Give up used to sound like such a great idea, back in the dark days where she was trapped in a cell, with nothing to eat and drink but bread and water. She still perfectly remembered how Riyu would come back every night and torture her in inimaginable ways. She shook her head. This was the past. The only thing that mattered now was the present only, and maybe the future.

There was suddenly a loud noise. Before she could make out what was happening, a chair flew her way. Wendy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. Taya got in a defensive stance, but relaxed as she saw it was only Gray and Natsu. Fighting.

"What the..."

"Those two fight a lot," Cana told her, drinking beer directly from a barel.

Taya nodded in understatement and managed to duck another flying chair.

"Who stops them?" she asked worriedly.

"Usually, Erza-chan does. Since she's not here, we'll have to wait for them to cal- What are you doing?" Lucy said.

There was a pale light enveloping the Color Mage as her eyes were closed. Her fingers were laced with each other. She was concentrating on a spell. A spell she made years ago with good friends of hers.

"White Spyron!"

Instantly, Natsu and Gray were separated from each other by an invisible force, landing on their bottoms painfully. Juvia wined as she checked that 'her Gray-sama' was okay. They seemed confused. That was until they looked at the owner of the spell. She was standing there, blushing deeply. She gave them a weak grin, scratching the back of her neck nervously. No one spoke for a while. The silence hung heavily in the air. Everyone was quite surprised. Newcomers didn't normally show what they were capable of on the first day. Yet, this girl gave them a foretaste of her powers. Which meant, this was no ordinary Mage.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled, jumping up and down.

"NO WAY! SHE'S FIGHTING ME FIRST!" Gray snapped.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU ANYTHING POPSICLE PANTS!"

"WELL SHE DIDN'T ASK YOU TO FIGHT HER EITHER FLAME BRAIN!"

"I'm not fighting anyone," Taya interrupted.

Both of the Mages gave her a 'are you kidding?' look but didn't insist. Instead, they sighed and fell to the ground, clearly exhausted by their previous fight.

"That was awesome!" Happy shouted, dancing on the counter table.

"He-neko... Quit embarrassing yourself," Carla said, irritated.

Taya sat back down on her seat. It's stronger than her. Everytime she sees people fighting, she has to do something about it. It reminded her too much of what happened in 1st grade.

*Flashback*

There was a crowd of people around the recess court. Taya got extremely curious and she headed there. She slowly made her way through the crowd and what she saw almost made her run away, wishing she hadn't let her curiosity get the best of her.

Her brother was currently in the middle of a fight with one of the friends she made barely hours ago: Schmitt. He was covered in bruises, while Riyu, on the other hand, was unscathed.

Taya was shaking. She knew her brother was violent, but she never imagined him to be the kind to attack her newly made friends. She closed her eyes, a pale light enveloping her.

"White Spyron!"

An invisible force pushed back both Schmitt and Riyu. Everyone was shocked. Her brother was the most shocked of all. Taya grabbed Schmitt's hand and dragged him away. There was no way she'd let her brother ruin her friendship with him and Anna.

*End of Flashback*

This special memory haunted her day and night. She used to be with them once. She was with other people now.

"You seem preoccupied," Mirajane commented, handing the girl a plate of strawberry shortcake

Taya took a bite, putting her elbow on the counter table, her chin resting in her palm.

"It seems so, doesn't it?" was her answer.

"You are quite skeptical, Ms. Tanya."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu jumped in, grinning widely.

For some reason, that toothy grin of his made something stir in Tanya. A feeling she had long forgotten. She clutched her sweater, trying to figure out what it was. She simply couldn't put a finger on it. It saddened her. She returned the grin nonetheless.

"Nothing interesting," Mirajane said, smiling.

"About that piece of paper... How'd you manage to slip it in my pocket?" Taya asked.

"Oh it was really easy, since you were asleep."

Taya raised an eyebrow. Natsu grinned even wider, showing his perfect, naturally sharp teeth.

"I never got to ask you what you guys' powers were," Taya said, taking another bite of shortcake.

"So... Lucy is a Celestial something Mage. Gray's an Ice Make Mage. Erza, you already probably know. And I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer! I was born and raised by a dragon, Igneel. But I'm not the only one. Wendy, over there, is a Sky Dragon Slayer. She was raised by Grandine. And that bastard over there," he explained, pointing towards a certain long black haired guy eating nails.

"He's an Iron Dragon Slayer, raised by a certain Metallicana. Don't get near him, he'll try to kill you or something."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Gajeel yelled, offended.

After all, he wasn't the kind to kill guild mates anymore.

"WELL THAT'S THE POINT IDIOT!"

"YOU LOOKIN FOR A FIGHT FLAME BRAIN!?"

"COME AT ME!"

And here goes another fight. Taya had a hard time keeping herself from using her white Spyron again. She dug her nails in her palms and counted all the way to 10 slowly, breathing deeply. She focused on her hands, as the urge finally left her. She wasn't going to let just another small fight affect her. She dodged a box flying her way, which hit Gray instead. Pissed off, the Ice Make Mage joined in.

The guild doors burst open, revealing Erza, an angry look on her face. The three broke apart, acting as if they've been cuddling ever since this morning. Erza didn't even glance their direction. She angrily stomped up the stairs, to Master Makarov's office.

'I thought she was coming back in a few days,' Taya thought.

"Whatever this is about, it can't be good," Lucy said, frowning.

As soon as she said that they heard screaming coming from Master's office. Then came the sound of something being thrown against the wall, which got everyone silent. The ruckus stopped minutes later, leaving everyone in suspense of the oncoming events. Yet, nothing else happened.

"The hell was that?" Natsu said, trying to brake the ice.

"I've never seen or heard her so upset," Gray added.

"I must agree with the popsicle pants."

"Thanks squinty eyes."

Master Makarov walked down the stairs, eyes closed thoughtfully. His hands were behind his back as he made it to a table in the middle and hoped on it. He cleared his throat.

"My kids, this is bad. Someone out there, murdered one of Erza's friends. Sho, I believe."

A gasp went through the assembly. Taya, not knowing who on Earth Sho was, deducted that he must have been a very good friend of Erza's, if everyone was acting this way.

"I don't mean to scare you, but... This could mean only one thing. Our guild is in the red zone. I ask you all to be careful when going on missions."

He then turned to the Color Mage, staring intensively at her.

"Especially you, Taya my child. You haven't been on a request yet, but it will come. And when it does, I'd rather have Natsu assisting you for a while, before you join an actual team. That's all."

Master Makarov disappeared. Taya gulped, bitting her nails. She knew exactly who was after her. But one look at Natsu was enough for her to remember that she was in good hands now.

*On Riyu's side*

Anna and Schmitt glanced at the dead body at their feet in both disgust and guilt. They had been forced to do this. Riyu merely offered them a sadistic laugh. It seemed he was getting more and more insane each day. It worried them to no end.

"Doesn't it feel good? Doesn't murder feel good? Doesn't power feel good?"

They could do nothing else but nod.

With each passing day, Anna's serious face would slowly change in that of fear. With each passing day, Schmitt's grin would lower.

With each passing day, they would regret abandoning their friends for a crazed psycho.

OoOoO

Well done!

Riyu: Wait why do I have to be a psycho?

Taya: Well because the story says so.

Natsu: Can't wait for next chapter!

Gray: ...

Me: Well it seems you're all very excited. So readers, please review. I love criticism, it helps me improve. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna! Sumimasen, for this early update. I've been caught up in my Japanese lessons and hip-hop dance lessons, with the additional charge of homework. So sorry! *bows a million times* Well this part of the story takes place 1 week after Taya joined the guild. Get ready, because the adventure starts from this chapter!

OoOoO

It had been a week ever since Taya joined the guild. She had become accustomed to the usual fights and screams, and was acquainted with everyone. She now enjoyed watching Natsu and Gray brawl about useless things, and became best friends with Levy, Lisanna and Lucy. Plus, there was no news concerning her brother, yet. Everything was going great.

OoOoO

Taya was reading a book she had borrowed from Levy. The bookworm had encouraged her to start reading something as soon as possible, or else she would never learn anything of Magnolia's history. Taya found herself very caught up in the book when...

"TAYA-CHAN!'

Her eyes not leaving the page she was reading, she used her foot to push her chair aside, causing Natsu to fall on his face. Everyone laughed at his total faceplant.

"What was that for?" he whined, standing up and rubbing his head.

"It was me or the floor," she replied, looking up from her book.

"Hey check this out!"

His grin came back as he shove a piece of paper in her hands. Raising an eyebrow, she held it at eye level, and 'checked out' what it said:

Help! A Vulcan has settled next to Zen Village and is stilling their belongings!

Reward: 100 jewels.

"I picked an easy request, since it's your first time."

Taya handed him back the paper, placed a bookmark in the huge book and threw it on the counter table, startling Mirajane slightly.

"I suppose you want to go right now?'

"Yes!"

"Without Happy?"

"He's sick."

"Oh."

"Let's go!"

After Mirajane had wished them good luck, Natsu walked, no scratch that, marched to the door and opened it. Taya sighed, following him. She wasn't annoyed at him, but rather annoyed by the fact that she couldn't finish her book.

Natsu was such a child, she couldn't say no to him. Yet it wasn't bothersome. In fact, she found it pretty cute on him. As they headed out, they came face to face with Pantherlily and Gajeel. Natsu continued without paying attention to them

"Going on a mission?" Gajeel asked.

She nodded, giving him a 'what about you?' look.

"Just came back. Have fun."

Taya quickly caught up to Natsu, who seemed to slow down with each passing second. His enthusiasm turning to something that seemed to be doubt. He stopped, staring straight ahead. In the distance, the sound of trains could be heard.

"You're motion sick, aren't you?" she guessed.

He gave her a weak smile, gulping.

"In that case..."

Taya closed her eyes, her hands clapped together. Natsu was wondering what she was doing when a bird like scream resonated. He got in a defensive stance, looking around. A huge bird landed on the ground. It was crystal clear blue and white. Its yellow eyes were so piercing you would think they were drilling holes through you. As Taya took long strides towards it, it started shrinking.

"It's been a long time, Princess."

"It has indeed, Al."

She wrapped her arms around the bird's neck, pressing her forehead to its.

"Natsu, meet Al. Al, this is Natsu Dragneel, my friend."

Al bowed his head, his deep voice ringing in Natsu's head.

"It is nice to meet you."

Then, turning his attention back to Taya:

"Do you need a ride, Princess?"

"Yes. Somewhere near Zen Village.

Al nodded, lowering his body. Taya climbed on his back, extending her hand for Natsu to take it. The Fire Dragon Slayer took it without hesitation, and was on the bird's back in no time, which grew back to his normal size.

"Hold on tight."

With two flaps, Al was already high up in the sky. Then, he picked up speed. If you were on the ground, all you would see of them was a white spot rocketing through the clouds. Natsu was laughing like an idiot as wind brushed his face, whistling in his ears.

"We're almost there," Al screamed.

He started to slow down, then dropped. He was 4 inches away from the ground when he deployed his wings, and landed gracefully in a forest, not far from their destination. Taya was the first to hop off his back. Natsu did the same, but was forced to hold onto something as dizziness took over. And that something happened to be Al's neck.

"S-Sorry," he apologized, letting go.

"Oh it's quite alright."

"Thank you for the ride Al," Taya said.

"My pleasure. Call me when you're done, Princess."

And with that, he took off once more. Taya waved until the bird couldn't be seen anymore. Then she turned to Natsu.

"Let's get going."

As soon as she said those words, she was bombarded with questions.

"Woah what kind of bird was that? Was it your pet? How'd you tame it? Did it hatch from an egg? Can I have one?"

She took her time, shaking her head in amusement before answering the questions one by one.

"That was an Irisful, the only kind of bird that can talk, and shrink or grow to accommodate it's owner's needs. He isn't exactly my pet. I guess you could call it a friend. I didn't tame it, he tamed me. Of course, he hatched from an egg. You can't have one because first of all, it's the Irisful that chooses you. Once it chose you, you have to accept it, whether you want it or not. Second of all, what about Happy?"

Natsu facepalmed. He was so impressed by Al, he had totally forgotten about his Exceed friend. Oh boy if Happy had heard that last question, he would leave him for sure. As if reading his thoughts, Taya reassured him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Happy."

Natsu silently thanked her. The rest of the walk was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. As they neared the village, screams could be heard, a as well as a voice, none other than a Vulcan's, giving orders.

When they finally reached the village, anger boiled in their veins at the sight. Houses were destroyed, stomped by a careless Vulcan, which had a young lady in one of its hands. The poor girl had fainted from fear.

The Vulcan was trying to grab some more habitants, growling when they got free from his grasp.

"Hey you!" Natsu yelled.

His fist was engulfed by fire, his expression replaced by rage. His teeth were gritted together and his eyebrows were furrowed. Taya thought he looked terrifying enough to make the monster run away. Unfortunately, it didn't.

The Vulcan laughed, pointing at them.

"You think you can stop me?"

Its eyes landed on Taya, who was scowling.

"Oh, pretty girl. Come here."

He tried to reach for her, but she jumped out of the way.

"Black Hell, Shattering Hammer!"

She jumped in the air, a huge hammer in her hand. She smashed it on its head then landed on the ground swiftly. The Vulcan let go of the girl, whom was immediately caught by the Color Mage, and put somewhere safe, away from the monster.

"You bad girl! It's time for punishment!"

"Don't even think about it!"

Natsu leaped forward.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He hit the Vulcan right in the stomach. As it held the injured part of its body, Taya started to spin around. Soon she was spinning so fast your eyes couldn't catch her movements.

"White Earth's Raging Tornado!"

Natsu tried to jump out of the way, but was engulfed in the twister. He looked around, hoping she was somewhere around him.

"Natsu! Use some fire!"

He couldn't see her, but understood what she meant. He puffed his cheeks.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The flames spread around, engulfing the hole twister, which was now flaming. It moved towards the Vulcan. The beast only had time to gasp before he was thrown away, at least 9 feet in the air before landing somewhere far with a loud sound.

The tornado disappeared, replaced by Taya. She stood there, staring at the horizon. She let out a small chuckle.

"Do you think we over did it?" she asked

"Nah. It deserved it anyway," was Natsu's reply.

Later, they helped the villagers reconstruct Zen Village. Everyone was happy, to say the least.

"Thank you, for getting rid of that horrible Vulcan," the chief said, handing them a bag.

Taya and Natsu glanced at each other for a split second, nodding in unison.

"Please, keep the money. Seing smiles on your face is enough of a reward for us," she said, smiling herself.

The chief's eyes widened slightly. He smiled back nonetheless.

"Thank you again!"

He waved at them as they left. As they were heading back to the forest, the chief sighed.

"She looks so much like her brother; she is as kind as he is. Yet, they are so different."

Taya, who was walking behind Natsu, heard this. She froze. Her heart skipped a beat. Her brother... Has been here?

"Taya-chan? Are you okay?"

Natsu gazed at her worriedly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Natsu grinned hearing that. She couldn't help grin back. And as she called Al, as they zoomed through the sky, as Natsu slammed the guild doors open, screaming: "WE'RE BACK!" and told the entire guild how their mission went, she wondered what the chief meant by 'as kind as her brother.' Had Riyu finally decided to do good? Or was it just a trick to fool them around?

She sighed and tried to keep her mind off the subject. For now, it was better if she didn't get any answer to those questions. She wasn't ready yet to know all that was going through her brother's mind.

"Natsu told me everything. From what I heard, you did most of the job," Lisanna said as she sat next to the Color Mage.

"He did? Ah, he's the one that impressed me the most."

Lisanna laughed.

"I'm glad you two are getting along well," she told Taya. "I'm also thankful you're part of this guild."

Taya was about to say something but couldn't find the right words, so she went back to reading, doing her best to hold back the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

'And I'm grateful for having a friend like you, Lisanna,' she thought.

*On Riyu's side*

Anna was shocked. She pushed her glasses up her nose, as if that was going to help. Schmitt stopped grinning for a moment at the declaration Riyu had made.

"I decided to get to her by fooling everyone into thinking I'm a kind brother looking for his sister," he repeated calmly.

Anna and Schmitt looked at each other. He would act kind, but it wouldn't take long for him to go back to his crazed self.

And how long exactly would it take? Probably 2 days.

OoOoO

And voilà! The real fun begun! Oh my god I didn't even realize I wrote so much until I clicked the 'Word count' thingy. - Hehe me and my vocab.

Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter? I decided to add Lisanna at the end to celebrate her coming back to Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4 is up next!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! First of all, thank you so much to my followers! You don't know how much it means to having four followers! Second of all, after this chapter I'll post the Halloween one, on Friday. Well, as I wrote last time, the real adventure begins now! Woohoo! Yeah! Cheers!... Bleh... Well enjoy this chapter! And thank you again!

Part 1 of 2.

Ps: Part two will be posted Thursday so the Halloween chapter is on time.

OoOoO

It was about eight in the morning. Very early, yet she didn't care. Taya quickly showered, dressed in a blue dress with black leggings and brown flats and headed to the guild.

Last night, she had one hell of a scary nightmare. She couldn't recall every single details, but she remembered screaming her brother's name repeatedly as she felt something hit her right in the stomach. She had then fallen to her knees and cried.

She had wondered for a long time what the nightmare could have meant. Maybe something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, Taya remarked that if that was the case, then she could probably tell what was going to happen in the future, just like Carla. Taya shook her head at the silliness of it. Not very silly, if you thought about it.

She walked in the guild and was quite surprised to see Gray and Elfman sitting in the far corner, sleeping. Mirajane was cleaning glasses. As the Color Mage sat on a bar stool, the white haired woman gave her a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Taya."

"Good morning Ms. Mirajane."

This had become a thing between the two of them. Adding Ms to the beginning of their names. They couldn't recall when and how it started. Although it is obvious. (Hint hint, when Mirajane first talked to Taya in the first chapter.)

Gray woke up, rubbing his hair. He turned to the two girls chatting and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Taya was talking much more than she usually did. Chuckling, he sneaked up behind her.

"BOO!"

The young girl slowly turned around, her own eyebrow raised in both amusement and surprise.

"You really think that would have startled me?"

Gray pouted, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I wanted to practice my scaring skills for the Halloween party in two days."

Taya and Mirajane laughed.

"Well you need to practice more. And go put on some clothes please," said the latter.

Gray looked down, gasped upon seing his own body shirtless, and pantless and ran off to find some clothes. The two girls laughed once more until they had tears in their eyes, which woke up Elfman.

"What's so funny?" he mumbled, yawning and stretching.

"Nothing. Oh by the way, why were you guys sleeping on a table?"

"Master made us help him prepare the Halloween party this Friday. You should start thinking about what you're going to disguise as," replied Mirajane.

"I already know what I'm going to be. It's a surprise so I c—"

"Boo!"

"KYA!"

Taya jumped off the bar stool, clutching at her heart. She drew in deep breaths and glared at a snickering Natsu. He helped her up, his body still shaking in laughters.

"You should have seen your face!"

She ignored him, her arms crossed. Natsu finally stopped laughing and glanced at her. Seeing her upset face was enough to make him feel bad. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Of course he shouldn't have! It was Popsicle Pant aka Gray's idea after all.

"Oh come on it was a joke," he tried, patting her shoulder.

She didn't respond. Instead, she scouted away from him.

"Taya-chan?"

She still didn't respond. Panicking, Natsu threw his arms around her, sputtering excuses after excuses in a single run-on sentence.

"Taya-chan please forgive me it was all Gray's idea I didn't mean to upset you oh God what have I done now you probably don't want to be my friend anymore please tell me otherwise you know I can't live without you!"

Taya's eyes widened slightly at that last part. Hearing this she sighed and hugged him back.

"I forgive you."

"Yes! Now, how about going on a mission with the hole team later? Master said the first one was a success and allowed you to go on requests with us."

"Uh, sure. Is Happy still— Woah easy there," she said as Happy flew straight at her, wrapping himself around her waist.

"Taya-chan! I missed you so much!" shouted the Exceed, wiping his tears with his paws.

Taya smiled. Happy truly was a cutie pie, annoying sometimes, but still adorable. Soon, the hole guild members filled up the building. The usual talking and shouting began. Taya started thinking. This Halloween party seemed to be getting to everyone's head, including her's. True, she already knew what she was going to dress up as. However, she didn't know if everyone was going to like it. And by everyone, she meant Juvia.

A memorie of the blue haired woman trying to get Gray's attention popped up in her mind. Pitying her, Taya made a small reminder to help Juvia choose a catchy costume. That way, she would get Gray's attention. Hopefully.

Her thoughts then drifted off to Natsu. No doubt he would probably disguise as a Dragon. And on to the other guild members. One by one she imagined their disguises and found herself giggling at how ridiculous some of her ideas were. I mean seriously, Erza as an Angel? That wasn't going to happen, ever.

"Hey I found one!"

Natsu ran back to her, a piece of paper in his hand. Taya grabbed it and read.

'Name of the group: Bloody Crystals.

Number of members: 4

Location: the south park of Magnolia.

Your mission: Annihilate them.

Reward: 10.000 jewels.'

"What a weirdly written request. Sure, I guess."

"Great! I'll go get Lucy, Erza and Icy Brain."

Taya handed Mirajane the paper so she too, could read the content.

"I think this would be a great opportunity to go all out on your enemies."

"If you say so."

Natsu came back, seemingly disappointed. His eyebrows were furrowed and his glare was directed towards the second floor.

"Erza-chan isn't coming. She apparently has something more important to do."

He then changed back to his usual cheerful self, so fast Taya wondered if he weren't bipolar.

"On the bright side, Lucy and Icy Brain are coming."

"Er... Okay?"

"You'll see, this is going to be fantastic!" he shouted

"Aye!"

OoOoO

Natsu's face was as green as a pear. His eyes were soulless and he occasionally let out small whines. He was more motion sick than she thought he was. As the train approached South Magnolia, Taya pondered over the request. The word 'annihilate' was pretty strong. Why annihilate when you could just weaken them and take them to jail? The world was a strange place, full of strange people. And evil Mages.

"FINALLY!"

Natsu jumped off the train and kissed the ground.

"People are looking at us," Gray said, annoyed.

"That's probably because you don't have a shirt," Taya said.

"WHAT!? WHEN...?"

"This going to be a long day," Lucy sighed.

"Aye!"

They walked to the south park and literally had to burst the doors open. What they saw almost made them go away thinking this wasn't the right destination.

The trees were decorated with bows and ribbons. The grass was a bright pink. In the middle, there was a table where sat the four Mages they had to fight. The first one was a boy, in his twenties, with short ruffled black hair and dark eyes, looking bored. The second was a girl about Lucy's age, with shoulder length green hair and blue eyes, sipping from a pink tea cup. The third looked exactly like the girl with green hair, but her hair was blue and her eyes green. The fourth one was a man, in his thirties, bald, skinny with orange eyes. He turned his head at the group and smiled brightly.

"It seems we have visitors. How pleasant. Welcome dear friends! I'm Osborn!"

He stood up and bowed. He pointed at the guy with black hair.

"This here is Daniel."

Then at the two twins.

"And this is Mayo and Yoma!"

"Did you come..." Mayo started.

"For tea?" Yoma finished.

"Stupid. Isn't obvious they are here to kill us? And it's about time. A little action would be good."

"Oh my, you're so negative," Osborn mumbled under his breath.

Daniel stood up, cracked his neck and knuckles then grinned wickedly at Natsu.

"What do we have here? The so infamous Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. I've been wanting to fight you for a while. Fire against Earth."

Natsu grinned back.

"Daniel is it? I'm all fired up! Show me what you got."

"I'll take the Blondie!" Mayo shouted.

"And I'll take the hot shirtless guy!" her blue haired twin replied.

"Which leaves me against the cute young lady."

"Let this battle begin!" they all said.

*Natsu and Daniel*

Daniel was the first to attack. He charged at Natsu, determination visible in his eyes.

"Earthquake Crush!"

The ground suddenly shook and a crack formed under Natsu. It grew bigger and bigger and ended up being a hole in which Natsu fell. As the walls tried to close in on him, Happy dived in, grabbed his friend's shirt and flew back up, dropping him somewhere safe.

"You're pretty strong. But between fire and earth, we both know which one is stronger," Natsu commented.

"Fire Dragon's Claws!"

Flames surrounded his feet as he propelled himself towards Daniel, fist raised. He aimed for the Earth Mage's cheek.

"Wooden Shield!"

Natsu's fist met a fairly large amount of wood. He retrieved his right fist but automatically threw in his left fist, causing Daniel to back up a little. He did the same with his right fist. Then the left again.

Daniel was backed up against a tree. Natsu threw in another punch but his enemy melted in the tree. The Dragon Slayer blinked once, then twice. A certain Earth Mage choose this exact moment to appear out of another tree and do his next move.

"Rock Fist!"

He punched Natsu's back violently, whom was catapulted against a wall. He stood up, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"This would have been done much faster if Taya-chan was with me. But if that's what you want to play, then it's fine by me."

He gathered some strength in his fist.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Flames engulfed his fist as he leaped forward. Daniel grinned and placed a foot behind his other one, wrists joined together and palms facing forward.

"Magma Force!"

Natsu's fist came in contact with the palms and passed right through them. Yet, this wasn't it. Daniel's eyes widened drastically as Natsu's other flaming fist came in contact with his stomach. He fell to his knees, coughing blood. This was not part of the plan.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu puffed his cheeks before releasing a great amount of flames at his opponent. Daniel was knocked off his knees, landing on his back. His breathing was hoarse as Natsu walked over to him, towering over him.

"G-Go ahead. Finish me off."

"No. I'm not the one who should take care of that."

He stared at the horizon as the guards hurried over to where they were. They put handcuffs on Daniel's hand and dragged him away.

"Where are the other ones?"

"My friends are fighting them. You'll have to wait," was Natsu's answer.

*Lucy and Mayo*

"I can sense you're a Celestial Mage."

Lucy scowled. She wasn't having any of this shit today.

"It is so disappointing our powers are similar though."

Lucy blinked a few times. Similar?

"Great Lion of the Wild! Come to my aid!"

A swirl of dust wrapped around Mayo. When it dissipated, she was standing next to a huge lion, at least twice her size. Lucy noticed that their powers were, indeed, similar. She summoned Celestial Spirits and her enemy summoned Animal Spirits. In that case...

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Loke!"

Loke appeared, fixing his tuxedo. He stared at the lion, eyeing it from head to toe.

"Finally an opponent that looks like me."

"Oh but I'm not done yet," chuckled Mayo.

"Oh Mole of the Depths, thee who digs, come to my aid!"

Another swirl of dust wrapped around her. Seconds later, a mole, half hidden in the ground made its appearance. Lucy growled. If the goal was to summon spirits until she was exhausted, then it would mean failing her mission. And that, she didn't want it.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo!"

Virgo came out of the ground, flew up a few feet, spun around then landed next to Lucy.

"Time for punishment, princess?"

"No. We have opponents today."

"Very well."

The two Celestial Spirits charged, battling against their animal selves. Mayo was grinning like mad.

"Let's finish this with the fists."

Lucy got in a defensive stance. She had fought many enemies before, but never came to the fists with a girl. What if Mayo did martial arts all her life?

Said girl came charging at her, arms at her side as she ran full speed. Lucy managed to dodge the headbutt. She took the pose of the Animal Spirit Mage was in as an opportunity and elbowed her straight in the back. Mayo fell to the ground but immediately stood up. Lucy suddenly realized: the two of them never fought a girl before. This could be her chance.

Mayo attacked again, fist raised, and actually managed to punch her adversary in the forehead. Lucy let out a small scream of pain, holding her forehead with her hands. Taking advantage of Lucy's small moment of pause, Mayo knead her in the stomach, causing the Celestial Spirit Mage to actually fly a few inches from the ground.

"So weak..." the Animal Spirit Mage said in a perfectly fake sad tone.

She walked over to the blonde haired girl and kicked her in the stomach.

"PRINCESS!" Loke and Virgo yelled in unison.

Lucy tried to get up but received another kick from the green haired girl, who was now laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Lucy placed her palms to the ground and slowly raised up, her legs a little wobbly.

"This... Isn't over yet..."

Her hand reached in her pocket and took out her Fleuve d'étoiles. She held on to it tightly. Then, using the last bits of her energy, she charged. Mayo barely managed to doge the lake of blue and yellow stars. Lucy's feet clung to a tree trunk and she used it to propel herself at her enemy again. Mayo's eyes widened drastically as the Fleuve d'étoiles wrapped around her waist. Lucy then pulled at it and when Mayo was near her, she used her foot to stump on her stomach so violently the green haired girl fainted. At that same time, the four Spirits disappeared. The Animal ones had lost.

The guards automatically rushed towards them, taking care of the Animal Spirit Mage. Natsu ran towards Lucy and checked her injuries.

"Thanks God you're okay," he sighed.

She merely smiled, looking in the direction where Gray and Taya were fighting Yoma and Osborn.

"We should worry more about them," she said.

Deep inside, they hoped that their friends wouldn't annihilate the rest of the Bloody Crystal Mages just as the request had said. Even evil people didn't deserve to die. At least, not from their hands.

And voila! I'll try to make the two remaining fights longer! Part 2 will be up tomorrow, and the Halloween one on Friday. I'll try to write them quickly. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Hello! As promised here's part 2! I did my best to imagine a long fight between Taya and Osborn, because that's actually the best part of this chapter. I also wanted to use this occasion to inform you guys that after this fanfic, and the K Project one, I'll post a RENOVATED version of 'My life with the Akatsuki' because a friend actually asked me to.

I also wanted to thank Guest for the review. It really made my day.

Well, without further ado, enjoy!

OoOoO

*Gray and Mayo*

Gray was actually grateful he was shirtless. This way, he would be able to fight better.

"I can feel you are an Ice Make Mage, hm?"

Yoma giggled devilishly.

"I'm a Water Make Mage."

Gray was somehow surprised. A Water Make Mage? Well this would be interesting... He couldn't help but like this girl at this exact instant.

"Water Make: Arrows!

"Ice Make: Shield!"

Gray made a shield of ice appear in front of him as the water arrows came splashing against it. And for something liquid it was pretty strong. A crack formed in the shield, traveled upwards until the hole thing broke. Mayo didn't give her opponent the opportunity to ask her how she did it, and went for another attack.

"Water Make: Sword!"

A sword made out of water appeared in her hand. The water dripped down to the handle, then back up to the blade. Gray frowned at this new change.

"Ice Make: Sword!"

He created a large ice sword and charged as well. Mayo tried to hit him in the side with her sword but he blocked it and pushed her away. He jumped to the side and tried to slash her arm. Instead, the ice sword met her hair, and cut half of it.

"Thanks for the new haircut pretty boy," she said, caressing her neck length hair.

Smirking, she threw her sword in the air. It exploded, splashing them both. As one fell in his hand, and turned to ice, an idea popped into Gray's head. But he wasn't willing to use it just yet.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

He extended his arms forward creating long, curved ice lances that he shot towards his enemy. She dodged them with agility, and barely managed to retrieve her leg in time as one lance grazed her thigh. She gasped slightly, glaring at Gray.

"Water Make: Water Hammer!"

"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!"

The two hammers hit each other, with such a force that their owner shook slightly. Mayo hopped to the left and smashed her hammer on the ground next to him, causing Gray to fall on his back. She then attempted to smash the hammer on his head but he rolled away, his hammer hitting her legs causing her to fall too.

Gray immediately stood up.

"Water Make: Wheel!"

"Ice Make: Saucer!"

The two rolling objects collided, exploding at the same time. The two Mages were now panting heavily. Gray was impatiently waiting for the right moment to execute his plan.

Mayo, on the other hand, was beyond pissed. Well she didn't care anymore whether the pretty boy was hurt or not. She would win this. Even if their powers were similar, she was going to win.

"Water Make: Dragon!"

"Ice Make: Rampart!"

The huge water dragon hurried head first towards the rampart. He hit it, and hit it, until they both blew up. The ice crystals met the water droplets, turning them to ice. The small pieces of ice rained down on them. Gray used a tree as a shelter, but Mayo couldn't move. The pieces scrapped her skin one by one. When it finally stopped, there were tiny scratches all over her prefect white skin. She growled in frustration.

Gray used this chance and came out behind her.

"Ice Make: Prison!"

He created a large square cage out of ice, trapping his enemy. She was too weak to try and escape, so she just fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Minna. I let you down," she sobbed quietly.

Gray couldn't help feel bad. He too was weakened, but he was strong enough to crouch to eye level with her.

"You didn't let anyone down. The only one you let down here, is yourself. So stop crying over it, and move on with your life. There are things better than evil out there."

"What are you saying?" she spit out.

"I'm saying you and your sister should get the hell out of here and go do something useful."

He stood up as he heard footsteps heading his way. He smiled seeing it was Lucy, Natsu, Happy and the guards.

"Let her and her sister go," was all he said to the guards.

He stared in the horizon.

"The only thing left to do is now, is pray for your friend's safety," they heard a low voice say behind them.

None other than Daniel.

"Osborn is..." Mayo, who a had woken up, started.

"Pretty scary when he wants to," Yoma finished.

Natsu, Lucy and Gray were more than worried now. So they did what they were told to; they prayed. They prayed for Taya to come back to them alive.

Natsu prayed harder than most of them. As he had said earlier, he couldn't live without her.

*Mayo and Osborn*

Taya's eyebrow twitched slightly as Osborn started pouring tea in a teacup. He sipped, letting out a small sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Relax a little Taya-chan."

She tensed even more. How did he know her name? Osborn chuckled, as if he had read her mind. He put the teacup on the table.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Let's start shall we?"

His face turned emotionless, and his eyes seemed to change to a brighter orange.

"At least tell me what kind of Mage you are."

"Plants Mage."

Taya frowned. That sounded strangely similar to Anna. Yet it wasn't, for the simple reason that she was a Flower Mage. She shifted her weight uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. In all honesty, she didn't want to fight him. He seemed like a great man. Maybe he could change.

"Deadly Cactus!"

A cactus twice her size poofed out of nowhere and tried to hit her with its spines. Taya dodged, standing on her arms and spinning around.

"Green Force: Sharpened Slice!"

A wall of green wind surrounded her. The cactus tried to pass through it but was automatically cut to small pieces. Osborn grinned wickedly. What great talent she had. And he wanted it.

"Carnivorous Aldrovandus!"

A carnivorous plant appeared in front of her. She gasped at how dangerous it looked. She had a bad experience with carnivorous plants. But this wasn't time to go search the depths of her memory. She had to fight back.

"Magenta Surface: Shiny Sword!"

A shiny magenta sword was in her hand as she charged towards the plant, turning left as it tried to close it's mouth on her. She spun around and slashed its head. It fell to the ground with a loud noise, turning to ashes. The sword disappeared.

"White Heaven: Golden Wings!"

A pair of beautiful, glowing golden wings sprouted from her back. She charged at Osburn, jumping in the air, while trying to kick him. He dodged. She flapped the wings, flying towards the tree he was under. She shook it, and apples rained down on Osborn. He was soon under a pile of apples.

Taya grinned, landing on the ground as the wings disappeared. But her smile faded away as the pile of fruits shook violently. It exploded. Out came a very scary looking plant. It had long tentacles, and a knife shaped like head. One tentacle shot her way. She hopped out of the way. This Osborn guy seemed to be dangerous.

"How do you like this?"

Another tentacle shot at her, wrapping around her waist and lifting her up. She struggled a little, pounding on the tentacle with her fists. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Osborn inside the plant, waving at her. When she was high up the tentacle let go of her.

Taya yelled as she fell, shutting her eyes and waiting for the hard ground to meet her back and brake her bones. Yet it never came. When she dared crack her eyes open, she found herself flying on something white.

"Al!"

The bird let out a small squeal as a response. He flew straight towards the weird plant. Taya focused, clasping her hands together.

"Rocky Style: Dark Winds!"

She puffed her cheeks then let out a huge wave of wind. The winds sneaked under the plant, lifted it up then threw it on the ground.

"Al, down please!"

Al landed on the ground. Taya slid down his back and ran towards the plant as it stood up. Brown liquid was suddenly spit at her. Taya stopped for a few seconds, then let out a pained yell as she felt like flames were burning her. She rolled to her side, contorsions shaking her hole body. It was too much.

Then, another liquid was poured on her. Water. Taya let out a sigh of relief and looked up at her saver and saw her Irisfull. The bird had summoned water to him and poured it over her, causing the burning sensation to stop. The bird gave her a 'it's up to you know' stare and flew away.

Taya rose to her feet and glared at the plant. This was it. She had to destroy this thing. Who knew what kind of other horrible tricks it had up its sleeves.

"Finish and Kill: Red Light!"

A bright glowing light enveloped her body, expanding with each passing seconds. Soon, it had engulfed the plant, which had started disintegrating. When the light died, all that was left of the plant now was a cold tentacle. Osborn was lying further away. His breathing was hoarse, but he was alive.

Taya held a hand to her head. She used up most of her energy for that last spell. She was about to fall onto the ground as well but strong arms caught her.

"Easy there."

"N-Natsu..."

Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist to support her as she threw her own arm around her shoulder. Her eyes were half lided.

Taya turned towards Happy, Lucy and Gary, thanking Heaven they were okay. She then let out a sigh.

"Osborn was a real pain."

She managed to tell them what had happened as they told her what had happened during their fights. Natsu was grinning like an idiot the hole time, his grip tightening slightly around her waist.

"Apparently Osborn will be the only one going to jail," Happy announced.

"Really?" Taya asked.

"Yeah. The other three confessed. They said they were 'forced into it'," Natsu explained.

Later on, the writer of the request sent someone to hand them their reward, along with a small note saying: 'take it, you deserve it.'

They shared the jewels between themselves and took the train to go back home.

OoOoO

Back at the guild, they discovered everyone was already working on their costumes. They judged resting prior before they actually worked on their disguises.

With her money, Taya bought her own house, and was glad when she was told the rent was of 30 jewels per month. She didn't bother to visit as she walked directly upstairs and lied on the bed, immediately dozing off to sleep.

Natsu looked at her sleeping form from the window, smiling. Something then caught his attention. It was a notebook, in which were written down ideas for the perfect Halloween costume.

"Happy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"I think I know what my costume is going to be."

OoOoO

Sorry the ending was kind of rushed. Had work to do. Well hope you enjoyed. The Halloween chapter is coming out tomorrow! Please review so I can know if I'm doing a great job or not.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Halloween everyone! For this special occasion, I wrote you this chapter! I guarantee you after this one, I will try not putting so much pressure on myself. I was so anxious about writing this today and not finishing it I couldn't think straight. Okay so I'll let you guys try and guess what Taya's costume will be. Enjoy!

P.S: Taya's family name will be revealed in this chapter.

OoOoO

Taya woke up, yawned, and stretched until she heard her back pop. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up on her bed. The notebook lying on her night table reminded her today was the day. The Halloween party.

Groaning slightly, she stood up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. Afterwards, she dressed in blue shorts along with a green sleeveless shirt and some dark baskets. She tied her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her notebook then left for the guild.

As she was walking, Taya heard a faint voice calling her name. She shook her head, thinking she was imagining things, but when the voice grew louder, she stopped and turned around.

"Taya-chan!"

Lucy was running her way, waving her arms. Taya waved back and waited for the blonde to catch up to her.

"Damn, sometimes I wonder if you're deaf," Lucy said, catching her breath.

"Sorry. I guess I was daydreaming."

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see. What about you?" Taya asked.

"I'm going to be a cat girl!"

"Interesting."

The walk to the guild was shorter than they thought. As they pushed the door open, they noticed everything was silent. Everyone was sitting at tables, working on their disguises. The two Mages found this oddly... Odd. To their surprise, Jet and Droy weren't cheering for Levy. Everybody was somehow busy.

Lucy headed for the blue haired bookworm's table as Taya went instead for her usual bar stool. She greeted Mirajane then placed her notebook on the table and got to work. Soon enough, Elfman couldn't take it anymore. He raised his fist in the air then shouted:

"Real men talk even when they're busy!"

And that started it all. The usual talking, shouting, yelling, screaming... Taya let out a sigh of relief and kept on writing in her notebook. The ideas just came flooding to her. Why, she didn't know.

"That's a lot of ideas," Mirajane commented, glancing at the page she had just written on.

"Yeah. I want this costume to be perfect."

She put her pen on the table, her fingers drumming against the wooden surface. This year, she wasn't going to buy her costume. It wouldn't be original if she did. She was going to make it. But she would have to buy the accessories.

Then, it hit her.

"Where's Natsu?"

"He and Happy will be here tonight," Mirajane answered.

"Oh."

As long as he was safe, that's all that mattered. Taya frowned. Ever since yesterday, when Natsu had told her he couldn't live without her, when he had told her he was glad she was okay after their mission, she couldn't help but feel something. Her heart beat would accelerate. She would start shaking slightly. Her hands would feel sweaty...

She remembered reading about it in a book once and realized this feeling was called love. Pure love.

Taya glanced at Lisanna for a mere second. She had heard Natsu used to hang out with her a lot when they were little. Maybe they still had feelings for each other?

To get her mind off of things, she decided to go shop her accessories right now, or else she wouldn't find any by the end of the day.

OoOoO

The streets of Magnolia were filled with people. Men going to work, women selling goods or taking their beloved one shopping. And even kids running around. One of them accidentally bumped into her. He looked up at her, sputtering a few apologies.

"I'm sorry ma'am!"

"It's fine," she had said, ruffling his hair.

The little boy had then smiled at her and ran back to his friends. She let out a sigh. This boy had reminded her so much of her brother when he was small. The same hair, the same smile, the same happy eyes... What had happened to the young, hyper and happy-go-lucky Riyu? Why did he want her powers so much?

Taya walked in the first shop in sight. It sold all kinds of shoes. She bought black sandals, and fishnet socks she found next to the sandals. Then, she went to a shop that sold weapons. She bought a katana along with its sheath, two kunai knives and a few shurinken. She smiled when the cashier gave her 'what are these for', paid then left.

As she was skipping through the streets, two bags hanging from her arms, she heard screaming. She ran towards the direction where it came from. A man was menacing a woman with a knife. He apparently wanted her money.

"Let her go," Taya said, setting her bags aside.

They both turned their heads to get a good look at her. The man laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"What if I don't, huh? What are you going to do about it?"

"This."

Taya spun around, her foot extended. It hit the man right in the jaw. He dropped his knife, holding his jaw. It was broken, no doubt.

"You..."

He charged at her, teeth gritted. Taya stepped aside, and as he ran past her, she elbowed him in the back. He fell to the ground. When he tried to get back up, the young girl held him down by pressing her left foot to the back of his head. He mumbled a few things in the dirt.

"Are you willing to let this woman go now?"

He growled but managed to nod anyway.

"Good."

Taya stomped on his hand as she walked past him. She grabbed her bags and left. People these days. They were unbelievable. She entered the last shop she had to go to. It sold hair products. She bought some dark purple dye, and hair perfume.

Now she was done. She checked the big clock on top of the church. It was about 4 pm. She had been shopping almost all day. Now, for the hard part, she had to make the main part of her costume, the dress.

So Taya headed back home, hoping to be ready on time for the party.

OoOoO

Taya sewed and sewed for the rest of the day. She sewed like she never had before. Her costume was almost done when she heard a knock on her door. Quickly hiding it in her closet, she opened the door and peaked her head outside. It was Natsu. Something in her chest started beating faster than normal.

"Oh hey there," she said.

"Hey. Do you happen to have a blue headband?"

Taya thought about it.

"I think so. Hold on a second."

She went upstairs, searched under her bed, found said object then went back downstairs. She handed him the blue headband.

"Why do you need it?" she asked out of curiosity.

"That's a surprise. See you at the party!"

Taya closed the door, frowning. Is that why Natsu wasn't at the guild today? She shrugged it away, trying to control her heartbeat then worked on her costume. She added a more details then wiped her forehead, glad she was done. When she checked the time, she found out she only had two hours before the party started.

Taking her costume with her to her bedroom, she bathed, then did her hair. Half of it was dyed dark purple, and the other half was dark brown, her natural hair color. She sprayed perfume on her new hair then moved on.

The young girl dressed in some tights, then the dress she had just made. It was black and purple, just like the belt. It had a v-neck, not very low, and reached just above her knee. It had a slit in the back and front from the knee to the thigh. The sleeves were very long and loose, starting at the elbow. (Sorry not very good at this. Just search the contrary of a samouraï on Google. That's right, you guys are still guessing cx.)

She tied a purple headband around her forehead, then put on her fishnet socks and her sandals. Finally, she tied the sheath's ropes around her waist, slid the katana in it, then the kunai knives in the small pockets on the sheath and the shurinkens around the belt. (Now search up princess ninja on Google, because that's what she's dressed as.)

Taya took a look in the mirror and nodded her head in approval. She felt so light, so free. There was still one hour left, so she decided to practice her princess ninja skills.

OoOoO

Taya stood in front of the doors, anxiously bitting her nails. She could hear the music booming from the closed doors. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed the doors, then discretely made her way to the second floor. From there she could see the crowd dancing. She grinned. Lucy was a cat girl, just as she had said. Erza, to her surprise, was an Angel. A simple white gown, white wings and a yellow halo. Gray was a vampire and Wendy a cute monster.

"Hey there."

Taya squealed a little. She was about to tell Natsu not to scare her like that but she was only able to jaw at his costume.

He was wearing a blue shirt that contrasted perfectly with his salmon pink hair. The shirt had buttons on the front, had a slit from the thigh to the part above his knee and Natsu was hardly wearing anything under. For the rest, it was black tights, fishnet socks, sandals, a katana and its sheath tied around his waist and, of course, the blue headband. A prince ninja.

"How'd you...?"

"Oh it's kind of a long story. You see—"

"If you're men then look up there!" bellowed Elfman.

All eyes were suddenly on them, inspecting their disguises then gaping afterwards. Taya shifted uncomfortably at the attention. Then, Natsu, did something unexpected.

He jumped off, turning twice in the air then landing on a table, with such grace that his friends didn't believe it was him. He gave Taya a small thumbs up. Getting the message, the young girl nodded. She too, jumped, turned three times in the air then landed next to him.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, prince of all ninjas."

The Color Mage hesitated slightly, staring at all the faces staring back at her. Well what did she have to loose?

"And I am Taya Henson, princess of all the ninja."

Shouts erupted from the guild members. Taya smiled. It seems no one cared if she ridiculed herself. Tonight was about having fun.

"Wanna dance?" Natsu asked her, gesturing towards the middle of the room.

She nodded and followed him. They both proved to be very good dancers. Be it ninja style or not, they were.

Soon, they both decided they had danced enough. They grabbed glasses of juice, and fire in the salmon haired Mage's case and went outside. They sat on the fresh grass a few feet away from the guild, gulping down their drinks. They watched the stars glow in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Taya said.

"Yeah, it is."

Natsu fiddled with his headband then said:

"Hey Taya? I have been wanting to tell you something for a while."

"Yes?"

He groped for her hand in the dark, with, for all source of light, the pale moonlight. When he found it, he laced his fingers with hers. A faint blush blush appeared on Taya's cheeks.

"Well... You see... The thing is..."

He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath then let it out.

"I like you. No, I love you."

Taya felt her heart skip a beat. He had just confessed to her. She never thought he would, never thought he loved her back, yet he did. She blinked a few times, shaking her head, making sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't.

"I.. I feel the same way about you too, Natsu."

She heard the sound of something moving and thought he was getting up to leave. Then, she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers. The young girl's eyes widened when she realized they belonged to Natsu.

Without a second of hesitation, she too, pressed her lips against his, as they moved their lips against each others. The kiss was soft and passionate, inexperienced yet experienced at the same time, leaving them breathless as they parted away.

Natsu slung an arm around Taya's shoulders, allowing her to lean into him. Without even saying a word, they knew they were officially a couple.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"How long did it take you to gather the balls to ask me out?"

He chuckled.

"A long time, trust me."

They both laughed. This was the best night of their lives.

*Inside the guild*

"Hey, minna, they kissed!" Happy exclaimed.

Everybody hurried to the nearest windows, pushing each other out of the way. They awed upon seing the two lovebirds cuddling. The happiest of them all was probably Lisanna. She was glad Natsu had finally found someone. She wouldn't have been good enough for him.

They all went back to partying and didn't notice the slender figure spying the couple from a nearby old building.

OoOoO

Done! Sorry just had to add slenderman at the end. Although he's not as scary as Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's. Well anyway, tell me what you think of this. Next chapter will be up in probably 5 days or 6.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey! So in last chapter Natsu finally confessed to Taya! O^O I'm so happy. Well in the next chapters, Riyu will be getting closer and closer to his sister. That's right he let down the 'nice guy' act. Thank you guys so much for following this story by the way! And your reviews made my day!

Now to answer Potato Critique: I was actually thinking about Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray fighting over her, but after a while it seemed a bit out of subject, and I'm extremely sorry about that. :c

If you guys hate Riyu I'd recommend not to. Explanations in the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!

OoOoO

"Good morning everyone," Taya said cheerfully.

The hole guild simply stared at her in amusement. Shrugging it off, she walked up to Lisanna, Levy, Lucy and Mirajane. As she sat on her usual bar stool, her friends started giggling. Not able to take it anymore, she asked:

"Okay something's up with you guys."

"Something is up with you and Natsu is what you mean," Lisanna rectified.

Taya frowned, then her eyes widened. Finally, her face went blank as realization hit her.

"You guys saw didn't you?"

They all burst out laughing at her reaction. A small blush made its way onto her cheeks. In all honesty, she would have preferred to tell them herself. Her blush darkened as she felt two strong arms wrap around her and a chin rest on her head.

"Good morning Taya-chan," Natsu greeted, kissing the top of her head.

Lisanna, Levy, Lucy and Mirajane all let out small 'aww's.

"H-Hey Natsu," she greeted back.

Another wave of small 'aww's, louder this time. Natsu sat next to her, his arm still wrapped around her. That is when Gajeel accidentally threw a chair his way. A vein popped on the Fire Dragon Slayer's head.

"Oi, you lookin for a fight already iron dude?"

"Like hell I am salamander."

"Like hell I'm going to believe that."

"Right now you're the one lookin for fight hot headed idiot!"

"Bring it on piercing freak!"

And here goes another fight. Taya sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish we had two Erzas."

"We kind of used to," Lucy said.

The blonde haired Mage and Lisanna told Taya about their Edolas adventure and who Mystogan was. A shiver traveled down her spine and she found herself thanking the heavens there was only one Erza in their guild. I mean one Erza is scary enough. But two Erzas? That would mean the death of them all.

Taya ducked a box that came out of nowhere. She was in deep thought. That Mystogan name rung a bell in her head, she just couldn't quite figure where she heard it. Speaking of which...

"It seems Erza-san and Gildarts-san are going on missions more often."

"Hai hai! With your brother prowling around, we can't be too careful," Mirajane said.

Taya bit the inside of her cheek. Her legs shook nervously as she found herself regretting putting the Fairy Tail guild in danger. After all, she might be a little more powerful than Riyu, but it didn't mean he was weak. He was crazed and strong enough to destroy a hole city, alone.

Sensing she hit a sensitive spot, Mirajane decided to change subjects.

"Anyway, I was wondering if we could do some sort of girl's night tonight."

"Tell me more," Lisanna said, suddenly very interested.

"Well the guys won't be here. Perfect occasion to hang out."

"Why not go to Fairy Hills?" Lucy suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea Lu-chan," Levy beamed.

"I guess it's not bad," Taya said.

"Great! Tell the whole girls then!"

Taya was about to stand up when a chair hit her right in the back. Everyone gasped, and the ruckus stopped as all eyes were on her. Anger boiled inside her veins so much, she couldn't care less. Standing up, she turned to Gajeel and Natsu, whom were hugging each other in fear.

Taya let out a dark chuckle, cracking her knuckles.

"Who's the idiot that did this?"

Natsu pointed at Gajeel and Gajeel pointed at Natsu. Not at all satisfied with this, the Color Mage took a few steps towards them.

"Since you can't agree, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

"RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Gray yelled from somewhere.

The two Dragon Slayers didn't need to hear it twice as they ran for dear life. Taya chased them, sputtering insults.

"Do you think they'll live?" Wendy asked, worried.

"They will be fine. At least, except for a few broken bones," was Carla's answer.

The hole guild shivered. At least, now none of them would dare piss her off.

OoOoO

"I feel so much better," Taya announced as she made her way back inside, holding Natsu and Gajeel by their ears.

They both had scratches on their skin, and their shirts were half ripped off. From the looks of it, a fight had occurred.

She let go of them. They collapsed on the floor, circles spinning in their eyes.

"S-So scary..."

Taya raised an eyebrow. In all honesty, that was nothing compared to her full potential.

"Well I'm going for a walk,."

She went outside again, then drew in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of trees and rain. Hold on, rain?

She looked up as a drop of water fell onto her nose. Indeed, it was starting to rain. How odd, since it was the beginning of fall. The wind was cold. The sky was grey. Everything seemed so sad. She stuffed her hands in her pants pockets and walked.

Where, she didn't know. She just wanted to walk to clear her ideas. They were full of Riyu, Anna and Schmitt, to say the least. They were after her. They wanted her to go back. Everyone thought it was because he wanted her powers. That's what she told everyone. But it was a lie.

Riyu had turned crazy for one reason, and it wasn't power. It was something else. Something that could possess a human's body, and his mind with it. Something that controlled your soul, and you can't do anything about that something.

Her parents had done this. If they had kept their part of the bargain, if they hadn't bothered Taya and Riyu so much, none of this would have happened. Her fists balled up. One day, she was going to end their lives. If only they had kept their part of the freaking bargain...

It was now raining heavily. The drops of water hit her face. Realizing this, she took in her surrounding. She was completely lost. Sitting under a tree, Taya hugged her knees, eyes shut tightly.

Ever since she was little, she was scared of getting lost, results of an unlucky encounter with some freaky woman that like children hearts. She counted slowly to ten, relaxing.

"Chan..."

Her head rose.

"Taya-chan!"

Standing back up, Taya saw Natsu running her way, waving his hand. Happy was flying next to him. Wendy was at their sides, Carla also flying next to her.

"We were getting worried you know. You've been gone for two hours," Natsu informed, pulling her into a hug.

Two hours? Had she been gone that long?

"Are you hurt?"

"No, don't worry Wendy, I'm fine.

"Kids these days are so much trouble," Carla said, arms crossed.

"Ah Carla, don't be so rude," Happy said.

Taya smiled at their antics. Those two could be married and still fight. She hugged Natsu back tighter, not caring anymore that the rain was wetting her clothes. She wasn't cold anyway, with Natsu this close to her. The warmth radiating off him was fairly enough.

"Let's go back now," he said.

As they headed back, Taya noticed a small house hidden by a few trees. She also sensed a wave of power coming from there. It was so familiar... She didn't have time to ponder over it more though. They were already too far to see it.

OoOoh

"I was this close to organising a search patrol!" Lisanna almost cried, throwing her arms around Taya. Then Levy and Mirajane joined in.

The black haired girl never meant to be gone this long. She just so happened to have gotten lost; both in her thoughts and in a forest.

"Anyway our girl's night won't be able to take place," Levy told her.

"Why?"

Lisanna gave Mirajane a glance then said:

"Master has just announced your brother is gathering an army to attack our guild. He sent Lucy, Gray and Erza-san to go get help from the Lamia Scale guild. Evergreen, Elf-niichan and I are going to leave soon to get help from Blue Pegasus."

"I'm going with you," Taya exclaimed.

"No. For now you must stay here," Mirajane said.

Taya felt half guilty. So he had lost patience and decided to attack. How could she have not seen it coming? It was so obvious.

"Don't feel guilty, Taya-chan."

She let out a small sigh as Natsu hugged her. She rested her head on his chest, inhaling his scent deeply, nor caring for the fact that this would have been considered as a public display of affection in any other case.

"We're going to do this, beat your brother and force him to apologize."

She laughed softly, giving him a peck on the lips. The chances of that being possible were slim, but she had learned from being around this guys so much that there was always hope. That giving up would be letting yourself down. That a bit of kindness to even a criminal could change everything.

The Fairy Tail guild had taught her many things she would have never learned without them. They were her family. That's why she was going to protect them from her brother and ex-friends no matter what.

And whether Natsu liked it or not, whether Riyu, Anna and Schmitt liked it or not, she was going to get them to join the guild.

And it could be the beginning of something new.

*On Riyu's side*

"She passed by here not long ago. And she wasn't alone," Riyu announced in a voice that sounded deeper than his usual one, sniffing the air like an animal.

Anna and Schmitt nodded, for they had sensed the energies too. They looked at each other and nodded once more. If they were lucky enough, the rain wouldn't have erased the sources of energy.

They were planning on escaping from Riyu to go and tell Taya about the oncoming attack. An oncoming attack that involved two evil guilds, and Zombie Vulcans.

OoOoO

I have a feeling Anna and Schmitt are doing the right thing, don't you? Well, how was this chapter? Please review. And again, thank you to all my followers!

A small spoiler: three (surprise) Mages are going to join Fairy Tail to help them. You will have to wait for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! So today I'm feeling a bit weird, don't ask why. It involves finding inspiration in the purest part of Mother Nature. Well I hope this chapter will go as I want it to. A little reminder, Riyu is planning to attack the Fairy Tail guild. And if you're wondering how he found out his sister was there, a certain orange eyed man he visited in jail told him. Damn you Osborn!

To all my reviewers: Thank you so much, especially you Saralei (sorry if I didn't write your username correctly) for commenting twice! Your reviews are the best I could wish for.

And to Potato Critique: I decided to make Gajeel love Taya in more than a friendly way in this chapter, but for just a bit. When it comes to Gajeel, I can write pages and pages and I don't want this to be some sort of cliché story where the two eventually fall in love.

Well, anyway, you already know the drill. By that, I mean enjoy!

OoOoO

He laughed madly, a dark aura enveloping him. His eyes had turned red and he was slowly losing his sanity. He laughed even harder, watching as the aura grew more in power.

"Riyu, stop!" Taya yelled desperately.

He couldn't stop, he couldn't hear her. This thing, it was possessing his mind, it was possessing his body. He was turning into the devil that had been trapped in his body for so long.

Taya wasn't going to allow this to happen though. She ran his way and jumped onto him, feeling pain flash through her head. She gritted her teeth, wrapping her arms around her so loved brother.

"Taya," Riyu said in a voice that strangely sounded like Lucy's.

OoOoO

"Taya!" Lucy repeated louder, shaking the girl.

Taya cracked her eyes open, taking in her surrounding then relaxing as she realized she was still at her house. She glanced at Lucy, who was worried. And it confirmed her suspicions. Of all the flaws she unbelievably had, sleep talking was one of them. She had tried many things to cure this bad habit but none of them worked.

"It was just a nightmare," Taya said, more to reassure herself rather than her friend.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy insisted.

"I won't be okay tomorrow if you don't let me sleep," she mumbled sleepily, pulling the blankets over her head. Wait... How the hell did Lucy get inside her house? Remembering she had left the door unlocked yesterday, Taya groaned at her act of stupidity.

Lucy laughed to hersef, spreading the curtains. The sunlight pouring in landed directly on the black haired girl, who groaned as she blocked it out by placing her arm over her eyes.

"It's already tomorrow. Get up now sleepy head," Lucy scolded playfully.

All the reaction she got was a pillow thrown her way. She stood there, dumbfounded.

Taya celebrated her victory. At least, she celebrated what she thought was her victory. Lucy grabbed the pillow and smashed it on her head. Taya gasped and immediately sat up.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

And that's how the two had a pillow fight for breakfast, which Taya won, which gave Lucy the opportunity to get her revenge.

OoOoO

Surprisingly, the only people present in the guild were Evergreen, Bickslow, Freid, Mirajane, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla and Levy. The rest of the members were God knows where doing God knows what.

Taya squealed a little as Lucy pushed her in the guild, an evil smile dancing on her lips.

The blonde haired girl had dressed her friend in a light, black dress that reached above her knees. It had three cuts on each side, exposing a bit of her skin. The sleeves were spaghetti like, circling the area bellow her shoulders. Underneath, she wore dark blue shorts. Lucy had been nice enough to let her wear flats instead of high heels.

Freid, who was the first one to see her, fainted of a major nosebleed. Bickslow froze. Gray slammed his face on a table repeatedly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Pantherlily gaped as Gajeel stared at her. Even he had to admit the outfit gave her a sexy look. Taya cursed Lucy a million times in her head.

"We don't often see you in such an outfit Taya-chan," Levy remarked.

"It's kind of cute actually," Evergreen smiled.

"This is definitely more than just cute," Gajeel mumbled.

Unfortunately, everyone heard his comment. Taya glared at him, while Gajeel glared back, a faint pink tinting hid cheeks. The two stayed like this for a few moments until Natsu embraced Taya from behind.

"Get your dirty eyes off my girl," he warned quietly but menacingly.

"As if I was interested in your 'girl'," Gajeel grumbled.

He shove a handful of screws in his mouth, wondering if he would have claimed her to be his if Natsu had never existed.

"Minna, Master gave clear instructions," Mirajane declared, clapping her hands together. "Today will be devoted to training, or localizing Riyu's hideout if you want to. You can go train with the Lamia Scale guild, the Blue Pegasus guild or with the other Fairy Tail Guild members at the south Magnolia park."

They nodded in unison. Gajeel and Pantherlily were the first ones to leave, then the rest of them followed suit.

"Let's leave," Natsu told Taya.

She nodded.

"First let me go change. These clothes are kind of uncomfortable."

A few minutes later they were heading to a clearing near the guild. It was a beautiful place. Short green grass, the right amount of sunlight, and a fresh breeze. Perfect for a picnic or even a date.

Taya had her arms extended to each side of her, head tilted back as she let the breeze caress her cheeks and play with her hair. Natsu chuckled at her reaction. An idea popped into his head. He sneaked up behind her then gave her a light push.

Taya let out a small squeal of surprise as she fell to the ground. She rolled until she eventually came to a stop. Instead of laughing at her, Natsu did the same, rolling until he was side to side with her.

They lied there, fingers laced with each other's, watching the weird shaped clouds passing on top of their heads. At this moment, they had a feeling everything had stopped. That it was just them in the world, staring at the sky while smiling. That nothing else mattered. It was an amazing feeling.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We can train for a while, then try to find your brother's hideout," was Natsu's answer.

Taya bit the inside of her cheek. There was so much she wanted to tell her boyfriend about, like her nightmare or her idea of letting him, Schmitt and Anna join the guild. She had to tell him.

"Natsu, there's something I—"

"Taya-chan!"

They both sat up at the sound of the voices calling her name. Her eyes widened drastically as she recognized them. It couldn't be...

Schmitt and Anna were running their way, waving. Taya couldn't help it. She stood up and ran their direction, then threw her arms around their necks. Natsu walked up to them, curious as to what kind of friends they were. Taya slowly detached herself from them, her face emotionless as she remembered who's side they had joined. Her fists clenched.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We came to warn you about Riyu," Anna said.

"He's planning to attack your guild," Schmitt finished.

For once, he wasn't grinning.

"We already know," Natsu informed them.

The platinum blonde haired woman felt her partner's hand squeeze hers for a mere second. All hesitation left her. When he gave her a nod, she drew in a deep breath.

"That's not all. We want to join you."

Taya and Natsu stayed speechless, not sure they had heard that correctly.

"We never meant to hurt you Taya. We were forced into it by... _him_. We managed to escape him yesterday by following the trail of energy you and your friends left," Schmitt explained.

Taya's gears were working at an inhuman speed. The trail of energy she left... She let out a gasp as she realized the house they had passed by was Riyu's hideout. A glance at Natsu confirmed he too had come to the same conclusion.

"Is he still—"

"No. He's out to gather the rest of his army, and he's not planning to go back there," Anna said.

Heaving out a sigh, she embraced them once more, tighter than before. Her friends hugged her back. Natsu dared not interrupt them. After all, they deserved some time to themselves to. Some time with the girl that stole his heart from the first day.

Taya wasn't like any other girl. She was sweet yet fierce, strong, powerful, beautiful, forgiving. And it was that last one that had caught his attention so much. It was both a good and a bad thing. Good because it meant she had a heart. Bad because not everyone can be forgiven.

Taya perfectly knew this. That's why she tried to be careful about it.

"How much more time do we have before he attacks?" Natsu asked moments later.

"Probably a few hours or less," Anna answered.

OoOoO

Master Makarov closed his eyes, pond over what the two Mages had told him.

"And who says we can trust you?" Gajeel shouted.

"I say so," Taya shot at him.

"So do I," Natsu also shot.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and went back to watching the two mysterious Mages. Master Makarov finally opened his eyes. Concern and seriousness was written all over his face.

"This is bad. The evil guilds are fine but Zombie Vulcans?"

He crossed his arms, frowning. Wrinkles covered his forehead. He looked even older than he had barely seconds ago.

"We might need some backup. For now, I don't know what kind of backup. I'll find out eventually."

A heavy silence coated the hole guild. Anna tightened her grip around Schmitt's arm.

"From now on, no one will get out of here unless given the permission to by Gildarts, Erza, or me. Which includes going on requests. This attack could happen at anytime," Makarov declared.

He hoped off the counter table, heading to his office.

Everyone started chatting about their Master's oration. Taya sat on a chair, elbow on the table, chin resting in her palm. She watched as Bickslow And Evergreen approached her friends to get to know each other better while trying at the same time to glue imaginary puzzle pieces together.

"Guess we're stuck here for a while," Natsu said, sitting next to her.

"Hai."

She smiled at him. He grinned his toothy grin and ruffled her hair. She pouted slightly but didn't complain. How could he complain about him? Then it hit her.

She sharply turned her head, Anna and Schmitt being the subject of her attention. They hadn't touched her hair back in that little clearing. They always touched her hair whenever they met, no matter what. They hadn't, they couldn't have forgotten...

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

The guild went silent once more, all eyes on her. Anna and Schmitt simply blinked.

"What are you saying?" the platinum blonde haired girl said.

"Don't play dumb with me, you perfectly know what I am saying!" she spit out.

"You guessed it."

Suddenly, a dark purple light enveloped them. They started laughing like crazy. Everyone stood in defensive stances. Even Master Makarov had hurried back to see what was causing all this ruckus. When the dark purple light dissipated, what could be seen were two shadows.

"He's near," they screeched together.

The Color Mage recognized this as Shadow Magic, Schmitt's speciality. This surely was a message, a warning.

The shadows disappeared. The ground shook lightly. Then harder. Taya was the first to run outside. She kicked the doors open, soon followed by Natsu, then Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray and Gajeel. In the horizon, they could faintly see something coming their way.

As this 'something' got closer, clear monster like sounds could be heard. Zombie Vulcans.

"No..." Taya whispered.

It was a hole army of Zombie Vulcans, ridden by at least a hundred Mages.

She looked up and saw who was really commanding. Riyu was sitting on his own Zombie Vulcan, which was holding two cages. Inside these cages were trapped the real Anna and Schmitt. They looked awful. Covered in bruises, blood covering their arms. They probably had a few broken bones.

"Hey down there!"

"You sick bastard," Natsu growled.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Riyu smirked evily.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Taya bellowed.

He chuckled.

"I'll get to you, just you wait," she added.

"I've been waiting far too long, don't you think?"

Taya was beyond pissed off. She was angry. No one touched or hurt her friends whether they had betrayed her or not, without getting a taste of her wrath.

The army was getting closer and closer. And so were the Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus guilds that had been called by Master Makarov. Spells and attacks had started raining down on the Fairy Tail building.

"First, we have to protect the guild," Taya said.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray nodded, standing at her sides.

She didn't care whether she would die or not, she was going to protect her friends, destroy the demon that had taken over her brother's body, then kill her parents once and for all.

OoOoO

And voila! I think this was a bit confusing so more explanations in the next chapter, which is probably going to be a flashback. Oh and if you had guessed what's going on with Riyu, then you are a champion, since I was trying to make it as hard as possible for anyone to figure it out.

I think this story will end after 2 or 3 chapters and a bonus chapter. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! First things first: I want to thank Saralei, for reviewing this story three times! And also all the people that have favorited and/or are following this story. You guys give me confidence to continue this fanfic. So thank you!

Now, let me get straight to the point. This chapter will be a half flashback, half story to explain how this devil infiltrated itself in Riyu. Taya is 7 and he is 8, if anyone wonders, so right before the first grade 'incident'.

There will be more explanations when Taya will decide to tell her friends the real story, because obviously, she told them a lie the first day she met them. And I forgot to explain something: Zombie Vulcans are Vulcans that have been brainwashed.

Enjoy!

P.S: I just felt like informing you guys Riyu and Taya are, well, twins. The only thing that helps to tell them from each other is their hair length, and their voices, of course.

OoOoO

*Flashback*

The sky was a dull gray. The clock had just announced nine o' clock. Everything was calm in the house that seemingly used to be as noisy as a zoo. It was as if no one was there. However...

Taya tiptoed to the living room, a pink box decorated with orange polka dots and a green ribbon in her hands, a blanket floating over her shoulders. She did her best to walk down the stairs without making the planks squeak. Then, she made her way to the living room, placed her box on a sofa and covered it with the blanket. She nodded to herself.

After contemplating her 'work', she strolled to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed milk and placed it on a table. She pushed a chair near the counter table, climbed on it and took a cup from a cupboard.

Taya then tied her hair and made hot chocolate with extra cream.

When Riyu woke up, an all too familiar smell tickled his nose. He licked his lips and dashed downstairs, bursting into the kitchen. The scene before him made him laugh out loud.

His sister was standing there, placing a spoon in a cup of hot chocolate. Her night gown was stained and there was some cream on the bridge of her nose. Oh what a luck their parents had gone shopping early today, for they would have freaked out and make her repeat the usual speech.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing a cloth and wiping her face.

"I'm making you hot chocolate," she said, using the cloth to clean her fingers.

Riyu chuckled, amused.

"Why?"

He took a sip from the cup of hot chocolate and found it good. Really good. Soon he was gulping down the hole thing, eyes shining with happiness.

"Neh Riyu-san, don't drink so fast. And to answer your question, it's your birthday, isn't it?"

Taya skipped to the sofa, threw the blanket on the floor and handed Riyu the gift she had spent so much money on. It had even taken her most of her free time but she wasn't upset. She was glad. After all, it was for her beloved brother, wasn't it?

Riyu blinked a few times then slowly unwrapped the box. He gasped upon seeing a katana. Not just any katana. It was the one he had wished to have for so many days after seeing it in a shop. How did she even manage to get it?

"I got help from Schmitt-chan and Anna-chan," she said, her head tilted to the side, a smile gracing her features.

"Thank you so much you're the best!"

He wrapped his arms around her petite form, patting her back. She blushed slightly and buried her face in his neck.

The door was opened at this exact moment, interrupting their small sibling affection time.

"I hope you two have been behaving," their mom said as she walked up to them.

They nodded, greeting their mom and father, whom was holding a small box. He was grinning, in a weird way. They couldn't say if it was malicious or simply happy, but it was odd.

"Happy birthday sweetie," their mom said as their dad handed him the gift.

Riyu glanced at Taya, worried. She gave him a thumbs up. Sighing at her silliness, he unwrapped his second gift and frowned. It was a small dagger. It seemed old, and had all sorts of weird signs on it.

As soon as his fingers came in contact with it, a small wave of power automatically rushed through his veins. His eyes flashed a bright red. He suddenly let go of the dagger as if it had just burned him. His face was emotionless for a second. Then, he let out a laugh and left.

Taya covered her mouth with her hands and glared at her parents, whom where too busy staring at Riyu's retreating back to notice.

"You promised!" she shouted, snapping them out of their trance.

"Promised what sweetheart?" her dad asked.

"I perfectly remember that we had a bargain! That we would do whatever you want us to do and on the other hand, you two would only give the sacred dagger to Riyu on his 14th birthday! You know he's too young to handle it! And now... Now it's inside him. The demon Amai Itami* is controlling him!"

"Taya sweet—" her mom began.

"Save it. I don't want to hear any of it."

She dashed upstairs, tears rolling down her cheeks. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed quietly.

"I promise to save you Riyu. You have my word," she murmured.

*End of flashback*

OoOoO

Taya gritted her teeth. She hated them so much. Anger was boiling in her veins, and she knew she had to take it out on something - or someone. Oh what a luck a Zombie Vulcan was heading for her, otherwise Gray or some other unlucky guild member would have ended up with broken limbs. That's exactly how angry she was.

The Zombie Vulcan let out a growl, his hand reaching for her. Taya dodged easily.

"Black Sword from Hell!"

A black sword with a somewhat dangerous aura emanating from it, and a dark eye, appeared in her hands. She charged, stabbing the Zombie Vulcan's hand. She moved the sword upwards while applying pressure, creating a large opening on the huge hand. The monster let out a scream, retrieving his bloody limb. Taya didn't give him a second of rest as she launched herself at him, cutting his lower half in two. Blood sputtered everywhere.

The sword drank the red liquid. Its aura had turned even more menacing. Knowing full well what would happen if she got too much carried away, she made the sword disappear, wiping blood off her forehead and cheeks with her shirt's sleeves. She spun around as she felt a presence behind her, meeting face to face with one of the evil Mages. He had messy brown hair and deep ebony eyes, in which a thirst for pain and for evil could be read.

"So you are Riyu's sister, eh?"

He brushed a finger through her hair but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"If only you weren't so fierce," he mumbled.

"Get your hands off her!"

Natsu's fist came in contact with his chin. The Mage was catapulted, his back colliding with a tree. He managed to choke out:

"Well, this shall be entertaining then."

"Natsu, do you think you can handle him?"

Her boyfriend nodded, giving her a curious look.

"Don't worry, I'm simply going to buy us some time," she reassured.

Then she sprinted. Taya had never thought she would have to do this, never thought she would have to use this spell. She knew it would drain away most of her energy, yet she didn't care. She had to.

She stood in front of the army. They were at advantage in number. Extending her arms to each side of her, she shut her eyes, doing her best to focus over all the roars and screams. A yellow light enveloped her body. It grew larger and larger.

"Time Shield!"

The yellow light was now enveloping the guild and a part of the battle field. The Zombie Vulcans and Mages were blocked; there was no way they could pass through the shield. Taya held her sides tightly, teeth gritted, making her way back to her friends.

"Everyone, listen!" she shouted.

"There's something I should tell you. All of you."

Her friends went silent as she walked inside the Fairy Tail building, sitting on a table. They gathered around her, sitting on chairs or bar stools. Taya drew in a deep breath then told them all of the story. She then added:

"No need to fear this shield. I made it to protect us and buy us some time."

"You're pale," Wendy remarked.

"Hai. Notice I didn't use a color for the shield. The reason Color Mages are called how they are called is a long story. We used to be called Everything Mages. Weird name, isn't it? Everything Mages could do pratically anything. The only problem was that they couldn't last in a battle for too long, for their energy would run out quickly.

One fortunate day, one of them discovered that saying a color before, in the middle of, or after a spell helped us save some energy. It was of a big help. Their stamina had improved in no time. That's how our name changed to Color Mages. Although it is now a habit to say a color before a spell, I can still cast a spell without saying one. But it will take up most of my energy."

Everyone stayed silent at her declaration. Taya's face slowly turned from pale to it's tanned one, sign she had revovered. She laced her fingers together, letting out a sigh.

"This is partially my fault. If I had told you the truth earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation today. Today I discovered my own weaknesses. One of them is fear, something I can't help but feel right now for I am going to do something I might regret. I wouldn't blame you if you started hating me," she said, smiling sadly.

She was quite surprised when a hand landed on her head, ruffling her hair. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"G-Gajeel..."

"Something tells me we shouldn't hate your" Pantherlily said.

"Whatever my neko says," Gajeel grinned.

"I've got to admit I'm fine with them being this close to you, as long as it is to comfort you," Natsu admitted.

"Besides. You learned your own weaknesses right now, so what do you do next? Grow stronger! Face them head on! When you're all alone, it might be too frightening to bear, but you're all alright beside us. You've got your comrades right here! There's nothing to fear! YOU'RE NOT ALONE!"

The hole guild erupted in cheers. Taya's bangs were covering her face. Tears were dropping onto her hands. She bit her bottom lip. Why was it that her life might end today when she had so much more to discover with her friends, scratch that, her family? Natsu sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What is it that you're going to do?"

Quickly rubbing her teary eyes, she explained to him the one and only solution to get the demon to leave her brother's body while doing her best not to glance at his face.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Please, I want you to keep this to yourself until I have done what I must do. Then, you may tell them," she pleaded.

Natsu sighed, knowing how stubborn she was. He gently raised her head and kissed her softly, then rested his chin on top of her hair.

"How much more hours before the shield wears off?"

"One hour and three minutes."

They stayed like this for what seemed to be an eternity; neither one of them wanted to leave the other's company. Which they eventually had to do, remembering they didn't have much time left. Barely fifty minutes.

They sneaked out of the guild, and searched for her brother.

"Lookin' for something?"

Riyu was still sitting on his Irisful. Anna and Schmitt had regained consciousness, and we're trying to break free from the cages (that had been thrown on the ground) in vain. They stopped trying when they saw Taya and Natsu. They were so happy yet so confused. Why would she save them, after their act of betrayal? Even worse, did she come all this way to tell them her hatred towards them?

"Finally giving in?" Riyu asked, in a voice that didn't sound like his.

"No. Natsu, you take care of Schmitt and Anna."

Then she turned and squeezed his hand tightly, connecting their lips. The contact felt soft, warm and loving, sad, and heartbreaking. When she retreated, she had a certain mix of regret and something else in her eyes.

"My good bye gift."

She let go of his hand, facing her brother. She mentally summoned Al, who came almost immediately. Taya climbed on his back. Natsu thought she looked even more glorious and beautiful. The perfect pose for someone who was risking her life to save her brother's.

"And before you two go off thinking I hate you... Why would I hate my friends? I will always love you, no matter what."

She gave Al a small tap to the neck and he took off, facing his enemy.

"This might be the end of the line for me, but it is a new day for you," she said.

Riyu let out a laugh.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, young one."

"I'm not sure, I know."

And with that, Taya charged at him. Natsu on the other hand helped Anna and Schmitt get out of the cages. They both gazed at him then at the scenery in the sky.

"No need to wait for her. She won't be coming back," Natsu muttered, taking them to the guild.

OoOoO

This ending is kind of sad, isn't it? Well anyway, tell me if you think Taya should live or if this story should end with her dying. I really don't know which one to choose. Only two more chapters, or one if I decide that Taya will... die...

See ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! After a while, I finally decided that Taya will live. Doesn't mean this fanfiction won't end kind of sadly though. In last chapter here are some things I forgot to precise:

1: Amai Itami means sweet pain in Japanese.

2: Riyu decided to kill the Zombie Vulcan he was ridding and summoned his own Irisful, Kal, which is dark purple and white.

Well, will Taya be able to help Riyu? Or will she fail? Read on and find out. Enjoy!

P.S: Al is now named AL, because apparently that's how you write it.

OoOoO

Just as she had said, the shield wore off an hour later. The Zombie Vulcans and evil Mages attacked the guild full force. But the Fairy Tail Mages weren't going to let them win so easily. They fought with every ounce of will and power that was left in them. They fought back for her. For the girl that brought so much joy to them in just a month.

OoOoO

Taya stared at Riyu one hand on AL's neck, the other holding the sword she had summoned earlier. Only this time, it was white. She did her best to get her brother's eyes to stare back into hers in vain. It was useless. She would have to do it the hard way.

"I know of your little plan," Riyu said, a killer's aura emanating off him.

"But I have something else in mind."

He gave Kal a small tap to the head and she charged. AL dodged the attack. However, his position gave the other Irisful the chance to attack him once more. Acting quickly, Taya used the sword to block Kal's beak.

The dark purple Irisful retreated, flying higher. She spun around herself then suddenly charged once more, head first, at an impossible speed. AL dodged once more then extended his wings. They shone a bright, clear blue. Sharpened water-like nails appeared at the edges.

"I'll let you deal with her. But first, please try to get Riyu to fall to the ground," Taya whispered in his ear.

The Irisful nodded and flew towards the enemy. He tried to hit Riyu in the face with his sharpened nails, which resulted in the boy leaning back and rolling off Kal. AL lowered himself enough for Taya to jump off. The young girl gave him a small smile then hoped off. She landed on her hands, using them to spin around, faster and faster.

"Green Force: Missile Slicer!"

A wall of green winds surrounded her, then moved towards Riyu. He merely grinned and stood in a defensive stance.

"Red Force: Terror Slicer!"

A bloody red wall of wind met the green one, instantly devouring it. Taya propelled herself in the air then onto her feet, fists balled up as the winds faded away.

"I see you've become stronger," she said.

"So have you," he replied.

She ran straight for him, sword in her hand. She stabbed him in the stomach, only to see him disappear in a puff of smoke, confirming her suspicions.

"Teleportation magic," a warm voice whispered in her ear.

She sharply spun around, throwing her fist. Riyu caught it, well aware of her reflex. His grin fell, replaced by a face so serious it made Taya gulp. She retrieved her fist.

"Now let's stop playing shall we?"

Riyu placed one foot behind the other, palms pressed together at eye level. He slowly opened his hands, a black light formed and augmented in size. Taya gasped. Where did he...?

"Black Hell Secret Art: Piercing Light!"

The black light was now circling his hands as he threw it her direction. She too pressed her palms together, a white light forming.

"White Heaven Secret Art: Light of Justice!"

The two light balls collided, mixing with each other, creating a huge black and white light ball. It started shaking. This couldn't be good. It shook more violently.

"NO!" she yelled, pushing Riyu out of the way just as it exploded, leaving a huge hole where he was standing.

They rolled to the ground, bumping into a tree. The black haired girl was the first one to stand up, coughing up. The impact had knocked her breathless. Riyu followed suit, also coughing.

Taya waited for her vision to become clear again. Then, she looked at her brother. And wished she hadn't.

Riyu was laughing madly, a black light enveloping him. Just like in her nightmare. She didn't have a choice, this was it. This was her chance. And her possible death. She threw herself at him, gritting her teeth as pain surged through her. She cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her. Their eyes met for a split second.

"Mind Reader!"

Then, everything turned black.

OoOoO

Taya sat up, rubbing the top of her head. She couldn't see anything, not even her own hands. It was so dark. That's when she heard a small whine. She froze, and listened to it. It sounded as if someone was trying to get free.

She crawled towards the source of the sound, because she was feeling weak. Had she used too much magic power? No, barely a few spells. But she did pour most of her energy in them.

Her head bumped into something solid. She sat back on the ground, running her hand along what seemed to be iron. Then, her head met another one. Surprised, Taya let out a small squeal.

A small red light then popped in front of her, growing larger. She could now make out the features of a young boy.

"Riyu!"

"T-Taya?"

Riyu couldn't believe it. She did it, she came to save him. His sister kept her promise. A wave of hope and happiness overwhelmed him.

"Isn't that the cutest of things?"

Taya noticed someone - something else next to the cage Riyu was trapped in. It was dark blue, with small, pearly black eyes. The rest of its body, she couldn't see it.

She held on to Riyu's cage tightly. She was ready to defend him, no matter what.

"Do not worry dear. I simply want to talk," the demon Amai Itami said.

She relaxed slightly, but didn't let go of the cage. With a chuckle, Amai Itami snapped his fingers, releasing Riyu. Without hesitation, he embraced his sister. Taya returned the hug, tears staining her face.

"You can trust him," Riyu said.

Taya nodded, finally relaxing completely. There was a long silence. No one spoke. Then, Amai Itami decided they were ready to hear the truth. These two had suffered for a long time, and adding to their pain would be useless.

"Let me tell you a true story," he said.

Taya and Riyu sat patiently. A true story. It's been a while since they had wanted to hear one. One that made sense. One that would help them understand how they got themselves in this deep shit.

"Your brother was turning 8 I believe. The two of you were home when you're parents came to me. At that time, I was peacefully resting, waiting for Riyu to turn 14. They simply asked if I could take control of Riyu's body now, that they couldn't wait any longer. I warned them that they would regret it, but they didn't listen to me. So I did as they wished. And I had a perfectly logical reason to do so. During all this years I trapped your brother inside himself and took control. I wanted to see for myself how powerful you were Taya. I wanted to know what it felt like to love someone dearly, since I bring nothing but sweet pain."

"So you ravaged, destroyed and killed just to know what if felt like to love!?" Taya asked, outraged and shocked.

Amai Itami chuckled softly.

"I over did it, didn't? I'm really sorry about that. Truly, I am."

"What are you going to do now?" was Riyu's question.

"I need somewhere to live. Most preferably a body. Not any body. It needs to belong to someone strong, and reasonable."

Taya knew where he was going. She patted her own arms. Was she strong enough? Was this a trap so this demon could take control of her own body? Or was he sincere? She glanced at Riyu then faced Amai Itami.

"The tradition says that only the oldest in a family can receive the sacred dagger, and the demon," she said.

"The tradition can be changed by the demon itself. And I know you are more than ready Taya, my dear child."

Taya sighed. There was nothing she could do. Arguing would be useless, especially with this powerful and smart 'thing'. She nodded, accepting her faith.

Amai Itami let a small smile stretch his lips then he clapped his hands. Everything started to become clearer. Taya and Riyu were floating in the air, holding each other's hands.

"You did well, Taya. Now go. Hurry, before it is too late."

A light blinded them.

OoOoO

Taya shielded her eyes with one arm, doing her best to block out the blinding white light. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and her head felt heavy. A few minutes later, she stood up, her legs feeling a bit wobbly. She raised her head and noticed AL and Kal were gone. Maybe they had stopped fighting and became friends?

"Easy there."

Two arms circled her waist, helping her steady herself. She smiled upon recognizing Riyu's voice. So she did it. She brought him back. Suddenly remembering what happened, she pointed a finger at her forehead, mumbling:

"You better not cause anymore trouble, demon."

Then, she grabbed Riyu's hand and ran with him back to the Fairy Tail building. It was now raining. The water droplets wet their hair and clothes, yet they couldn't care less.

"We still have three things to do. Help my friends, introduce you to them then exterminate our parents."

'Before it's too late.'

The main reason she was in such a hurry was because she had a bad feeling. And that bad feeling concerned Anna and Schmitt.

OoOoO

And done! Damn, I'm so happy Riyu's finally back! Well, next chapter will be sad since it's the last chapter but the bonus chapter will be the real ending and trust me, it'll be a happy ending.

Anyway, any guesses on what's going to happen to Anna and Schmitt?

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Early update! First things first: Dear Saralei, I simply cannot thank you enough for reviewing the last few chapters. It means a lot to me!

Well this is the last chapter. After this, there's the bonus chapter and this story will be over, sadly. Anyway, Taya will not die, rest assured. On the other hand, Anna and Schmitt... I'll let you guys read on and find out what will be Taya, Riyu, Anna and Schmitt's destiny. This chapter might be kind of short. Pardon me if it is. Enjoy!

OoOoO

Taya kept running, her brother close behind her. There was no sound whatsoever. No growls, shrieks or yells. It was strangely quiet, as if nothing had happened, which only added to her worry. She wanted to call AL, to make it easier and faster to get to the guild. But deep in her mind, Amai Itami told her not to. She trusted him, since he was now a part of her.

Riyu, too, had a sick feeling twisting his guts. Something bad was going to happen. He simply knew it. His shoulders tensed. He was more than poised to defend him and his sister.

Suddenly, a pained scream could be heard, followed by another pained scream then some shouts. Taya and Riyu stopped, glancing at each other. This wasn't good. Especially when these screams sounded like two certain people they were friends with. They resumed running, faster. They had to hurry.

Not able to take it anymore, Riyu summoned Kal, who immediately came, as well as AL. Taya thanked him and climbed on her Irisful. They took off, flying in the gray sky. The rain was pouring harder now.

Kal and AL turned to the right, then the left, dodging a few tree leaves here and there. Then, they extended their wings and let the wind blow in them. For a second, Taya let go of her bird's neck, her own arms extended to the side as she let the wind wreaked havoc in her wet hair. She didn't care if she caught pneumonia. The true feeling of being free was enough of a sickness.

AL lowered himself. Taking this as a hint that they had already arrived, she held on to his neck once more. The two Irisful landed at the same time, letting their owners hop off their backs before taking off with a flap of their wings.

Taya could now clearly hear the sounds of a battle. Not between several opponents. Between two people. Two. Had they managed to fight off the army? She dashed to the guild, one name in her mind.

'Natsu.'

As they approached, she could make out the silhouettes of two people fighting, and dead Zombie Vulcans and evil mages disappearing one by one. The first person that caught her eyes, however, was Natsu, whom fell to the ground, face first. The second one was a man she had never seen in her life; long gray hair and menacing dark eyes. He was staring at Natsu, whom was doing his best to get back on his feet. He raised his hand, a lance appearing in it. He aimed it at the young salmon pink haired boy.

Natsu waited for the hit to come. He had failed. He had failed to protect the guild. He had failed to protect Taya's friends.

It seemed like forever when he finally dared open his eyes. What he saw caused him to gape. Riyu was standing there, a shield in one hand, the other holding the lance. What was he doing here?

What shocked him even more was to see Taya, standing next to her brother. She was alive? Natsu was happy that she had succeeded in bringing back her brother. Happy that she was alive.

Taya glanced at him, a grin stretching her lips. It automatically disappeared when she directed her brown orbs towards the guild. Half destroyed, guild members lying on the floor. They were moving, proof that they were alive. But Anna and Schmitt, the ones that were lying further, probably weren't. They were even more bruised. Schmitt's tanned skin was cut in several places, causing his arms, legs and face to be covered in blood. Anna was in the same state.

Taya felt her anger from before coming back. She balled her fists, face darkened by her bangs. An awfully dangerous aura was emanating off her. This was it. She was beyond pissed off. Anyone who dared make her friends suffer would suffer. Anyone who dared kill her friends would die.

Riyu, not wanting to get in the way, or get his head cut off, stepped aside. The man chuckled.

"So you're the one this brat has been bragging about?"

"You can call me what you want, hurt me as much as you want, I'm fine with that," she said.

"But calling my boyfriend such a disrespectful name, and hurting my friends, that I cannot forgive."

Taya raised her fist, then punched the palm of her hand. The shock was so intense that even the air wavered. She raised her arms, an iridescent glow around her hands. The man couldn't help gaze at it. Something he should have never done. His orbs turned from dark to colorful before burning completely. He felt to his knees then to the muddy ground.

(Now I insist you read this part while listening to the slow version of Fairy Tail's main theme so you can feel the sadness).

Taya slowly walked over to her friends' limp bodies, Riyu and Natsu pursuing her. She kneeled next to them, taking their cold hands into hers. She stayed silent, her back facing her brother and boyfriend. They didn't say anything either.

"Tell me, Natsu. Did they die painfully?"

The rain was beating stronger. Said boy was taken aback by the question. Asked in a shaky yet serious voice. He hesitated a little, let out a sigh then opted to tell her the truth.

"They tried to protect me from a thousand knives flying my way. They saved me, with their own lives."

Taya let out a sob, stroking Anna and Schmitt's hands. She still couldn't believe it. Believe that her friends were gone, gone somewhere else. That they would never come back. That she would never see Schmitt's arrogant grin or hear Anna talk about mathematics. Flashbacks of them as little kids popped in her mind. Laughs and happiness. Smiles and cheers, with a hint of seriousness.

"Taya, I'm so sorry..."

"No, Riyu. You have nothing to apologize for. This wasn't your fault."

She was crying, and didn't bother to wipe her tears as she rose to her feet. This wasn't the end. It couldn't be. They had so much to live for, so much to see, so much to feel. This wasn't Riyu's fault, nor Natsu's. This wasn't anyone's fault. The only ones to blame were their parents. They would pay.

There had to be a way, a way to bring them back. She hopped there was. Sadly, there wasn't. Reality was simply too cruel to allow it. Taya rotated around, facing everyone, Natsu, Riyu and the hole guild members.

"Listen up, everyone! I want you to take these two's death as an example of true friends. They risked their lives to save someone they didn't know. But what they knew about this someone was that he meant a lot to me. That is why this isn't the end for them! Their souls are somewhere, lost in heaven, waiting to be avenged. That is what I'm going to do! All should know you don't attack the Fairy Tail guild without suffering. It might be hard to part with the ones I love but I still have my companions to help me bear that sadness."

Her tone was determined and serious, her fists shaking violently. They all cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. This was the beginning of something new. At least, it would be after she and Riyu completed their final task. Once they avenged their friends, Anna and Schmitt's souls would truly be at peace.

"Well done, dear," Amai Itami congratulated from somewhere inside her head.

OoOoO

That same day, the two dead bodies were buried in the most beautiful part of the cemetery behind the church. All came to honor them, those who heard about them, those who knew them and those who wanted to know them. Lisanna used this occasion to get to know her friend's brother better.

OoOoO

Taya and Riyu stood in front of the Fairy Tail building's entrance, a bag on each of their shoulders. The hole guild was shocked upon hearing their declaration.

"We're leaving, for we still have one thing to do," Taya had said.

Natsu stayed emotionless, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"For how long?"

"I'm not quite sure. It might take years, we might never be back."

This last sentence got them all worried, scared even. What if she never came back? Natsu stood up and headed her way, throwing his arms around her waist briefly before backing up. He raised his fist, only his index and thumb fingers sticking out. Something that the hole guild did.

The two twins watched as everyone showed their affection.

"I hope for you to be back soon, my children" Master Makarov said.

"Be back soon, Riyu," Lisanna said.

"Aye!"

Taya let tears of joy run down her cheeks. Master Makarov was accepting Riyu. Lisanna was accepting him. Happy was. They were all accepting him. She smiled her most radiant smile yet, ruffling her brother's hair.

"I want you to start considering this guild as your family," she whispered then embraced him tightly.

"I will."

A few minutes later, they left with one goal in their mind: come back as soon as possible to be with the ones they considered as their real family.

OoOoO

Yeah this is kind of short, I'm really sorry about that. Personally, I'm not too pleased with this chapter.

So Schmitt and Anna still need to be avenged (I actually cried while writing this.) Next up is the bonus chapter, which I like to call an epilogue! This chapter ended up way too sadly so the epilogue will be happier.


	12. Epilogue

Hello everybody! Okay so we're down to the bonus chapter (a.k.a) epilogue. Took me a while to come up with the perfect idea. Anyway... Enjoy! This will be short by the way so virtually slap me if you want.

P.S: Taya' 20, Riyu's 21.

OoOoO

*Two years later*

It was a beautiful and sunny June day. The birds were chirping happily and the wind wasn't too strong. It was a day you could enjoy easily even if you were mad. That is, if you consider the Fairy Tail guild mad.

"MIND REPEATING THAT POPSICLE PANTS!?"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME FLAME BRAIN!?"

Lucy sighed at her friends' antics. Even though they were now respectively 20 and 21, they still fought like children. Erza didn't bother to yell at them to shut up. She had stopped that days ago and now enjoyed watching them. It was a pretty interesting show. Even through the usual shouts and chats she could hear them insult each other.

Lisanna laughed out loud when both Natsu and Gray took off their shirt as Happy cheered them on and started cat fighting. It seemed the Ice Make mage had contaminated his friend with his stripping habit. Not only did they both strip, but they also reprimanded each other about it.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. In reality, he was fairly amused. He simply didn't like showing his emotions to everyone. He turned his attention back to Pantherlily, whom had proposed an arm wrestle. The Iron Dragon Slayer accepted.

Master Makarov watched his 'children play around'. However, something else was on his mind. He could feel people heading towards the guild. Not one or two, but four. Four mages heading their way. He couldn't yet identify their energies for they weren't close enough. It worried him. Then, he remembered. There used to be a girl that was part of this guild. She had left two years ago with her brother on a mission. Could it be her?

Mirajane too, was wondering the same thing. The only details she remembered about the girl was that she had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. Her name, she couldn't recall it. It started with a T, but what came after that?

Most importantly, how could they forget about a guild member?

OoOoO

Taya giggled at Riyu's desperate attempt to bandage his left arm. She helped him, carefully tying the ends of the bandage into a knot before taking a look at him. His hair was a bit longer than it was two years ago, and wavy, reaching his neck and around to cup his cheeks. His eyes were a lighter brown and he was more muscular than before. She, on the hand, had cut her hair. It was now neck length. Her eyes had lightened too. She was taller and slightly skinnier. Both had changed, a lot.

During the mission, they encountered several opponents before they could finally get to their parents. It had been tough, running after them each time they fled away. When they finally caught up to their parents, the two siblings made sure they died in the slowest and most painful way they could think of, which is so terrible it will stay unknown to all.

Taya had then had a long talk with Amai Itami, who also turned out to be the beholder of every dead mage's soul. The demon had told her Anna and Schmitt's souls were finally at peace, that she could visit them whenever she wanted to.

And now, here they were. The Fairy Tail guild was slowly looming into view. Taya skipped ahead. Riyu watched her, amused. One of the many things he liked about his sister was that she taught him more than anyone else could while still being her enthusiastic self. It was amazingly creepy how one second she would be cheerful, and the next she was a beast.

Every second he spent with her was precious. However, there was someone else in his mind day and night. Her short white hair, her pale skin, the way she smiled. Lisanna. Riyu realized too late that he had fallen in love with her ever since Anna and Schmitt's funerals. How was he going to react if she already had a boyfriend? Did she even have a boyfriend?

All of those small questions kept tormenting him. But he kept telling himself that it didn't matter, that they would still get to be friends.

"Are you ready?"

Taya's voice snapped him out of his daydream. He noticed they were standing right in front of the guild. His sister's hand was on the handle, ready to push. He gave her a nervous smile. As if sensing his uneasiness, which was obvious, she patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It's going to be alright," she muttered.

Gaining his confidence, Riyu drew in a deep breath and nodded. Taya slammed the guild doors open.

OoOoO

Everyone was silent, on their guard, taking their time to analyze the intruders. Their eyes widened drastically when they recognized who they were. It couldn't be...

"Taya?" Gajeel asked hesitantly.

He wasn't sure if it was her or if this was all a dream.

"Taya!"

Natsu ran up to her and pulled her in a bone crushing hug. The young girl let out a small cough and hugged him back. It was good to be back in his strong arms. Natsu then let go. Taya saw a shocked Lisanna standing in front of her, hands covering her mouth. Her hair had grown longer. That was the only thing she had time to admire as Lisanna wrapped her arms around her neck.

Taya laughed softly, giving her friend too a hug. Lisanna pulled back and did the same to Riyu. He was a bit surprised at first, yet he sneaked his arms around her waist carefully.

Soon, the hole guild was cheering, all wanting to greet the twins. Master Makarov cleared his throat, instantly catching everyone's attention.

"I have to say I'm glad to see you made it, Taya. I've never seen someone as talented as you and your brother. Why don't you offer him to join the Fairy Tail guild?"

Taya smiled her most radiant smile yet and looked at her brother.

"What do you say, Riyu?"

She extended her hand. He stared at it, excited and curious. After what seemed like forever, he shook it, sign he was accepting the offer. There was another wave of cheers and shouts. Lisanna insisted to be the one to mark Riyu with the Fairy Tail insignia.

OoOoO

Natsu circled Taya's shoulders with his arm. She leaned into his chest then immediately stood up.

"Er Natsu? Where's your shirt?"

Natsu let out a chuckle then held up a finger, as if saying 'I'll be right back.' He dashed off and seconds later, she heard him shouting at Gray about 'dangerously contaminating stripping habits'.

Taya laughed, holding her stomach as she fell off her chair, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her good mood was so contagious the hole guild had begun laughing along. Erza, Gildarts, Gajeel... Everyone.

Taya glanced at Riyu, whom did the same to her. They were both thinking of one thing:

'Home sweet home.'

OoOoO

So yeah, this story is over. I want to think all my favoriters, followers, and reviewers (Saralei being the top one.) Oh and I also got a review from an anonymous author, which I deleted because it was sort of rude, but I did enjoy the criticism.

And if any of you are K Projects fans, I'll be posting a one shot. Probably in a long time because I got to improve my writing some more. Bye everyone! さようなら!(sayoonara!)


End file.
